A Trifle, A Trouble
by BrokenNarsil16
Summary: New chapter! After all these years, I've returned towards the close of this story. I'm thinking of doing a rewrite since it's riddled with the errors of youth. Leave an opinion of that, plz.
1. entrance

A Trifle, A Trouble  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Amazing how an area can grow to become so completely disgusting over time. Forests become traps of wood and other organic materials, with critters and insects mixed about. Mountain paths can transform into escalators of manual labor, splotched with stones and trees and high-flying birds. And the sea is not in the least sickening, with its blue stretch of eternity, spanning in every direction, to every horizon. A glass tabletop with a bobbing vessel atop it, it becomes.  
  
But such is the life of one in pursuit of pokemon, a round the world however long it takes, yet doing it again and again type of voyage. I've seen the highs and lows of it now for well nigh on five years, and still I have yet to hold the title of the greatest. I do seem to enjoy chasing the beasts around though, so I'll probably keep doing so until something better comes between they and I.  
  
My friends remain, well one of them. Brock gave up the life of a young man and settled himself down with a girl he met on some remote mountain. Misty is about all I have left. We've grown up, much to the glee of my sporadic nostalgia, and we no longer fight like siblings. Nay, we've passed from brother and sister to just good friends. About a year back, we tried to be a couple. It seemed like the good thing to do, but it was just too odd. I was used to laughing at her when she was frightened by a bug, not consoling her like I had really thought I should.  
  
Yeah, that lasted a whole three days. We don't talk about it much, an embarrassing week. But here we are, traveling again throughout the lands, in search of something that we have long since forgotten. Seldom do I even catch pokemon anymore.  
  
Pikachu is a trooper. He's been in so many life-or-death battles, I've lost count. Half of his right ear is gone, a large scar snakes down his left cheek, another across his torso. He has grown larger than a Pikachu should, standing now nearly three feet high. It's not surprising, seeing as how he's trained so hard for so long. He's even developed claws.  
  
But aside from him, all I have is an egg. Yes I, Ash Ketchum, am carrying an egg around. Misty laughs at me all the time for it, a constant window of opportunity for the enthusiastic jester. The parents of the egg were nowhere around when I found the thing, nearly a month ago. It was just sitting all by its lonesome, upon a rock, in the middle of an underground cavern.  
  
Misty has a few left as well: Togipi, Seadra, and Golduck (not the one from that idiotic Psyduck, this one is a good pokemon with an actual brain). She too is clueless as to where we're heading. I suppose it's a fair life though, going from town to town, living off of money won from battles. The worst thing though, is everyone we fight with automatically assuming that Misty and I are together, a painful reentry into an old wound. For some reason it just hurts a little more than it should for them to be wrong. I should be used to it though, for since I've been on this repetitious journey, people have assumed it.  
  
We go now, at a most leisurely pace, towards another forest. It brings a cringe to my gut just thinking about it. I used to love trees and all growing things so much, but now I'm tired of them. I want a change of scenery, something like an old ruin of some city, or a rolling stretch of grassland.  
  
"Here we go again," Misty says from beside me, "I hope there's not many bugs in here." She still fears them worse than death itself.  
  
"You'll be okay." I say, feeling the same dread, the same horrific fear that engulfs me each time I see a forest...boredom. It's awful! Pikachu does growl though from my other side, an unusual occurrence, save for when he's entering battle.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Pikachu?" Misty asks, looking towards him. He lets go another snarl, a bit louder this time. The trail tapers somewhat, forcing the three of us closer together, and the trees blot out the light to leave a shaded wood, brown with the death of trees.  
  
I feel a static presence near my leg, and look down to see Pikachu's electric sacks arcing slightly. Now I know for sure something's up, "What's wrong, buddy?" I stop and lean down to his level, and see his fangs bared, and claws outstretched.  
  
"Ash, is he alright?" Misty asks, obvious worry in her voice. I didn't want to say it, for it would increase her fear, but something was out in the trees, and Pikachu didn't like it.  
  
"He just senses something he doesn't like." I said, turning to her, and giving an added smile for effect. It didn't work though.  
  
"What could he sense to make him do that?" She had a point, and I wondered if I really needed to pass it off as nothing. I looked in the direction of Pikachu's threatening, yet couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Not sure, but I hope it's just some pidgey." I had to laugh when all else failed, usually a good tactic.  
  
"A pidgey?!" Misty all but yelled, trying to keep her voice as low as possible, "what kind of pidgey could piss him off so bad?" Apparently she thought I was serious.  
  
"Easy," I said, raising a hand, "I wasn't serious. I really don't know what's up, but sitting here isn't going to figure it out. Let's just keep going. Come on, Pikachu." I begin to walk, Misty reluctantly at my side, and Pikachu slowly behind me. He keeps his gaze fixed to the distant left, and I can only wonder what on.  
  
"Ash?" Misty asked, "Exactly where are we?" there was my answer. In all my haste, I had forgotten into which forest we entered. Perhaps our location would be the clue to put our mystery to rest. I whip out my map. Staring at it for a moment, I find were we are, and where we're going.  
  
"Kaynewood," I say, searching for the book that I had bought on this region. The book had all historical areas explained, and I hoped to find this place in there as well. I did find it, yet the information was not at all what I had expected, "It says that this forest was once a mighty fortification for an ancient army. They were barbarian raiders, and hoarded their spoils somewhere in this wood. Many have tried to find their treasures, and a few have even died in the ancient traps that still operate."  
  
"Wow, an ancient fort, huh?" Misty stared off into the woods, "Maybe Pikachu is sensing their ghosts." It was just too cute. She was completely serious when she said it, and when I laughed she still didn't get it.  
  
"Ghosts? No such thing as ghosts." I was rolling with laughter, despite myself, and despite any sense of self-control that I had. I really couldn't stop.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong? It wasn't that funny," I just howled more. My face didn't give it away, but I was in severe pain, and becoming terrified at the prospect of dieing laughing, "Ash! Get up! You're scaring me!"  
  
"Haa-ha-help! Haa-haa-ahha" I hoped and prayed Misty would do something to get me to stop this madness.  
  
"Pikachu!" I heard her yell, and he diverted his attention from the forest to find me laughing like a madman. I felt his fear as he drew near to me, and then I felt my hair stand up. It was just too funny.  
  
"Chhhaaaaaa!!" I heard the scream, and felt the voltage. It was but a mere spark for him, but it zapped me dry. My laughing ceased as if a spirit exiting my body, and as I sat on the ground, the realization that I was being controlled sank in.  
  
"Ash! Are you alright?" Misty dropped down to me, genuinely worried, and I was glad she was there. I nodded my head slowly, and then raked my tongue across my mouth out of thirst. I had enough experience with my electric rat that I knew not to drink a drop right now.  
  
"We've got to get out of here," I said, and stood up. My clothes were singed around the edges, but it didn't matter. I was free of laughter. I wondered if I would ever want to find humor again. I looked around myself, to find nothing changed. It just appeared to be a normal forest in autumn, nothing odd about it. My head turned to Misty, and I saw her standing at a distance, looking timid and afraid, "what's wrong?"  
  
She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. She turned and met my gaze, and I saw fear in her face, and tears in her eyes, "You were...being controlled. Pikachu is going crazy. This place is an old hangout of barbarian raiders. I'm fine." Okay, mine was a stupid question.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mist. Let's just go, okay?" I went over to her, and placed my arm around her shoulder.  
  
"How?" She asked, as tears began to flow.  
  
"What do you mean?" She pointed a finger down the trail the way we came in. My eyes followed, yet couldn't believe. There was no trail. It ended dead into a wall of trees and vines. I looked frantically about, yet could see no other way. Fear was mounting, yet soon became anger. How dare some damned spirits lock us in here?  
  
"See? We've got to go forward, or not at all." She looked into my eyes, and my rage piled higher. I stepped back a few feet, and found Pikachu with my gaze. He apparently felt my stare, and turned to face me.  
  
"Alright, we'll play hardball. Pikachu! Get us out of here!" I flung my arm in the direction of the blockade. Apparently my fire was contagious, for Pikachu got the hint, and leapt into action.  
  
"Piiii..." He crouched and bent his head down, electricity dancing around him like moths to a light bulb; "Kaaaa..." an orb of energy engulfed him, demonstrating his massive power that he had worked so long to attain. When he raised his head, his eyes were glowing white, and currents were even dancing between his fangs, "CHAAAAAAAA!!!" The mighty blast of lightning rocketed from his body, all but blowing Misty and I backwards from the force. Trees gave way to the power, as it seared past them, and when it reached its target, blinding white filled the world, accompanied by a blast that was sure to be heard on the moon.  
  
This time we were sent sprawling backwards by the force of the explosion. Grass and bush was uprooted, trees bent like rubber, and some snapped. The very air crackled with energy, and as Pikachu's blast tapered and waned, I was already picturing in my head the beautiful road out of this place. But it was not to be. To my sheer horror, as I looked toward the wall of trees, I found it still there.  
  
"Oh no." Misty whispered from beside me, and I felt like crying out of frustration.  
  
"Why!!" I yelled, as I ran toward the wall and threw myself into it. I was bounced back by a force field, and landed face first in the dirt. I lay there. Misty came over to me, but I couldn't face her. I had failed her.  
  
"Pika?!" Pikachu was pissed too, and I knew it. I felt so bad for him as well, for he had given us his all. All our hard hours fighting and training for a cause we had forgotten...wasted. And now when we needed true power, and thought we held it, it wasn't enough.  
  
"Ash...get up, please." Misty. She had been there with me through it all, since the first day of my journey. Now we are thrown into this new challenge as fast as we can blink and she is still there, trying to help me. I'm pathetic for letting her down. I raise my head from the mud.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mist. I've let you down, so many times. Now add another failure." I stand up, looking into her eyes, and finding sorrow and fear. There's one more thing in them too, but I'm too blind to see it.  
  
"Ash, don't do this to yourself. You did the best you could; I've never blamed you for anything bad. Even though we've had some rough times, I've always felt safe with you. Don't lose your fire, the one that everyone loves so much." She smiled, and I actually felt better. I draw her into an embrace, and for a moment, even though the evil spirits of hell be around us, we're just fine. 


	2. within

A Trifle, a Trouble – 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
It was decided. We were going forward, no matter what spectre got in our way. Pikachu was a bit exerted from his attempt, but he was fine. If anything dared to interfere with our passing, God be with them, for we sure as hell wouldn't. We must have been a sight to behold though, two people, walking hand in hand through the most perilous of forests, a ravaging Pikachu at our heels.  
  
It was indeed frightening for us. Even the birds were seemingly against us, screaming and yelling so. At the most opportune moment, one would dash from a tree, scaring the pants off us. The trees loomed overhead as if to monitor our progress and our actions. They were old, withered as if through eons of harsh treatment and mending bark. The sun didn't exist.  
  
We came to a stream, but dared not drink from it. All this was just too much. It was as if from some fantasy book or movie. There was but one path through the forest, and it wound round trees and cliffs of dirt and lime rock so much that I didn't know in which way we were heading. Nothing else directly bothered us though, yet Pikachu remained on the defensive, constantly snarling and looking about him as if expecting imminent attack.  
  
The hours of day were waning. It was a scary prospect, to be here in the night, and we didn't think about it if possible. It was drawing nigh on five in the evening, and in this fall season, the days were short. Already, what little light we did have was disintegrating, and the shadows pitched by the trees were horrible monsters and demons, to stay clear of.  
  
As thus our passage of the Kaynewood progressed, always an eye positioned in the back of one's head, and yet always the knowledge that it wasn't enough. The phantoms here could see clear to the soul. We were our only comfort, and despite it all, that was beginning to fall away. The place had a feel to it of utter despair and fear. We did not know if we would last the night, but it was a pressing fact that we would have to brave it.  
  
I turned to face Misty; trying as best I could to hide my worry. We had fallen off into the heart of this forest so full of hope and anger that could bring us through hell itself, but this was not at all a place that would suffer such insolence.  
  
She faced me as well, knowing my feelings and I hers. We had to stop for the night. It was inevitable. Through it all, her lips formed a smile, and my heart sang. We very well might make it out of here alive. In this fantastical place where so much was possible, how could it be all for evil. Some magical good was sure to be around as well, if we could only find it.  
  
And as the hand of God prevailed, we did find it, a shelter, suitable to sleep in, and perhaps enough to stay the demons of the night. It was an overhang of a rock wall, with twin trees in the front like support beams almost. The bottom was dry and full of pine nettles. On either side and a bit of the front, heavy brush shrouded the little cove. Without a word, we knew this was our last best hope.  
  
Silently, we veered towards it, and sat down within, depositing our packs in the spacious interior. Misty was smiling, and I couldn't help but to do so as well, for it seemed a safe haven in a world of darkness, a sanctuary from the evil perils of this place. Pikachu eased down by the doorway, keeping watch. He would sleep, but lightly, and we felt safe with him as our guard.  
  
Misty and I put all petty vanities aside and lie close to each other for comfort and warmth. Nothing we had to build a fire with, and we wouldn't dare draw attention to ourselves in this godforsaken place if we did. "I'm sorry, Mist." I said, feeling it necessary.  
  
She put a finger to my mouth, and just smiled. Her smile was enough to lay all fears to rest, and all worry to vanish. And her eyes had a soothing quality all their own. In them I could exist forever, feeding from the very essence of her magic. I did as she asked, and said naught.  
  
"We're going to get out of here tomorrow," She said, "and when we do, things are going to be different." I hoped I was correct in my assumption of her meaning. It was something to look forward to, and a reason to get out of this place alive.  
  
So as the shrill screams of the horrors of the night shook the outside, as the cold wind of death sliced the thickest defense, and as the unseen apparition that was the object of Pikachu's hatred screamed its silent song, we slept.  
  
***  
  
Thought the night was rocked by horrors and dreads unspeakable, we did wake in the morning, and moved forth, making as much haste as we could. The forest was still, compared to what it had been, for its inhabitants slept. My book informed me that the forest road stretched but two and one half leagues. We would make it out by midday.  
  
We very nearly ran, our hands clasped, and a small ray of hope within our hearts for once. The trees remained gnarled and hideous, the few birds that were out frightening, yet the blanket of dread and fear that hand hung over us was lifted. The spectres were sleeping. Our stomachs begged for sustenance, and I wanted so badly to comply, but I had no food. I had expected to hap upon a traveler within, and buy some food.  
  
But our joy was to overcome hunger or thirst. Pikachu did not growl very much, and if we did not know better, this place may have been just an odd forest. That is, until we stumbled across the crossroad. "Which way now?" Misty questioned, wanting so badly to cling to the last remnants of hope that we had.  
  
"My book says the road only goes in one direction. It doesn't mention a crossroad." I was beginning to worry, and I flipped the pages to perhaps find something on this new development.  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu was getting nervous again. It was all catching up with us...the ghosts were waking up.  
  
"Left or right?" Misty was searching for a sign, while I attempted to figure out the direction we were facing, based on the position of the sun. I wished I had a compass. If we took the wrong road, we could end up walking for five times the distance the book said.  
  
"Pika!" My rodent yelled and charged down the left road.  
  
"Pikachu, wait!" We chased after him, running as hard as our legs would carry us to match the quickness of the electric type. I held my egg firm, and pumped as hard as I could. Trees flew by and patches of sun alighted upon the ground in places. Finally we came to where he had stopped, and with our heaving chests, beheld the object of his chase.  
  
There, in the distance, situated upon a mountain of dirt and rock, in the dead centre of a huge clearing, was the ruin of a building. Some of the defensive stone wall remained, vines encroaching upon it, and mildew staining it. There were two walls of the actual structure standing as well, the rest spattered about in piles and lumps of stone and wood. Half of a turret sat atop the two walls, and a rough stairway led from the hill upon which it was situated, to the ground.  
  
The book had been wrong. This was no fort. It was a castle. The barbarian raiders must have been mighty indeed if they had the resources to build such a structure and move such amounts of land. We stared in wonder at the ruins forever, marveling at their beauty, our minds racing with the history that may be found within.  
  
The horrors of the forest seemed but a dream now, as we looked upon this remnant of ancient civilization, perhaps untouched on the inside since its fall. Pikachu began to walk towards it, and we followed, seemingly entranced. He made his way up the steps of the hill, and as we did as well we saw something the walls had hidden.  
  
A great stone slab lie across an ornately carved one, and upon it, was a body. A young man, perhaps nigh to my age lay there, arms folded across his chest, a sword in his hands. He wore armour, or the sort that one would find in historical recordings. It was chain mail, but beautifully accented with golden designs upon the chest. In fact, all his clothing was medieval, from his leather boots to his studded gauntlets, and rings.  
  
It somehow didn't seem out of place for this remnant of history to be here, not decayed. He had a fair face, blonde hair, smitten with red. I wondered if he slept or was dead. But again Pikachu awakened us, for he leapt atop the body of the man and launched a volt of electricity into him. The metal conducted it wonderfully, and even as Pikachu finished and returned to the ground, the currents still flowed upon the person.  
  
Another piece from a dream it was, for as the energy died from him, the man stirred. He moved his arms that grasped the sword, tightened his grip. His head moved, and his eyes opened. Slowly, and with the majesty bred into kings, he sat upright and faced us.  
  
"Welcome to my home, brave travelers. I would be honoured if you would join me to sup this night," For such splendid words, I could find none to compare, "ah, my lady. Not for many hundreds of years have I witness beauty as thus. You are most welcome," He took her hand and kissed it, "and you, brave warrior. No doubt she is the maiden for which you fight?" another of those assumptions, yet somewhat different from the rest, "and this magical creature who brought me from my sleep. I am forever in your debt, o' noble companion."  
  
Not a word could be made between the two of us who could make them. I wanted to know who this guy was, what business he had talking like that in this day and age, and what kind of connection did Pikachu have to all of this. But I didn't have to ask, for he began to speak again.  
  
"I am sure you are wondering much. Fear not, for I shall explain. My name is Armas. I am the heir to the throne here, and a warrior in my father, the King's, army. For my people, this is not a strange occurrence. Six hundred and eighty four years ago, the sorcerer Finalis trapped me within a sleeping state. Only by the power of the elements could I be awoken. Your noble companion there is not of the elements, but since lightning is a combination of fire and wind, his power broke me free." Finally, I could say something to this lunatic.  
  
"Wait a minuet. Pikachu is an electric type pokemon, but he has no connection to any old wizards or whatever." I said, snapping out of my trance.  
  
"You are correct, my friend. Indeed your companion has never even thought of me until it drew nigh to this wood. By what powers of good still were within my home, he was attracted to me, and finally, he came. Not by his will did he set me free, but he did not object, for undoubtedly he sensed that I mean no ill will to anyone save those who are evil." He stepped down from the slab, and I saw then that he was indeed a mightily built man, capable of great strength.  
  
"How can we trust that you are not some ghost? We've seen spirits that put up human façades before. How de we know that you're not one of them?" I asked, as the man looked around.  
  
"You either trust me, or you do not." 


	3. delve

A Trifle, A Trouble – 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Where did this guy think he was? He was talking like that pile of rocks behind him was still a castle, like his father was still in there on his throne, barking orders. He apparently had no idea that he was supposed to be dead, and I still didn't know if he wasn't. And to top it off, he comes on with this whole chivalry thing: fair lady, brave warrior, and noble companion. I've got his 'fair lady', all right.  
  
"Excuse me," It was Misty, "Um, can you tell us how to get out of here?" Good going girl! Much to my relief, apparently she didn't buy anything into his whole suave and debonair appearance.  
  
"But my lady," Armas spoke, "Do you not wish to dine in my great hall this evening? Both you and your valiant champion shall be treated to anything your hearts can desire."  
  
"Armas," I said, "exactly what castle are you talking about?" He looked at me as if I had just dipped my head in water and asked if it was wet.  
  
"Valiant no doubt, but not gifted with brains. Do you not see this mighty structure before you? Do the great towers of might escape your vision?" He was staring dead at the ruins, yet apparently, he saw his mighty fortress.  
  
"I don't see it either." Misty said. Armas dropped his head, and sighed.  
  
"Ah the evil powers of the sorcerer Finalis must be upon you both. This castle is indeed before you, despite what you see. And to prove it, I shall cross this bridge here that is made of wood. If you see this place as ruins, then all wood must be rotten. When I am walking upon thin air in your eyes, you shall see that my words are the truth." He boldly strode off towards a gap in the hill where a bridge apparently used to be. I wondered if he really believed there to be a bridge.  
  
He sheathed his sword as he walked, and gaited to where the bridge used to be. "Behold!" His first step was upon land, the second upon air. And even to him it was air, for he stepped into nothing, and fell ten feet down into the moat. The crash of his steel armour sounded throughout the woods. We ran over to the fool to help.  
  
"Are you okay?" Misty called, as we saw his body on the ground, twisted in a most uncomfortable position.  
  
"My lady, the only thing harmed is my pride. But never fear, for I shall prove to you that this castle truly does exist!" he righted himself and scrambled out of the ditch.  
  
"I think you had better cool it for a little while." I said, for he was breathing heavily, and staring with a look of determination that just wasn't healthy.  
  
"Nay, attempt not to still my pride! The bridge isn't there, but I shall show you that the rest is!" He ran off towards the ruined castle, and though I knew this wouldn't be pretty, I did wonder how he would try to prove my vision wrong this time.  
  
He ran to the wall that remained, and placed his hand upon it. He began to climb the stones, and when he reached the top, he moved across to the turret. He climbed up into the half that still was there, and looked down at us, "Now, my friends, tell me this is not...really*" He fell. His body doubling at the middle, he limply toppled from the tower. We ran to where he landed, and shook his shoulder.  
  
"Armas! Answer me!" I called, shaking his arm. Externally there was no damage, but on the inside, I didn't know. Why had he passed out to begin with? I lowered my hand to his mouth and felt a breath, he still lived.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Misty asked as I stood.  
  
"He's fine, I think. We'll let him come to on his own. It's not surprising, really. He's probably just some ghost anyway, out for fun." I took a seat on a nearby slab of stone, and looked at the sky. The sun was high, so I guessed it was about noon. I really resented this entire detour. My life would have been just peachy right now if we hadn't come across this loon.  
  
The sound of rocks toppling made me look up. I hardly believed my eyes. Standing atop the half-turret was a figure; robed in purple, save for his head, which bore silver hair and red eyes. In his hand he held a long staff of metal, with a tapered point that resonated a red colour. I stood abruptly and stared. Misty saw my action and followed my gaze, doing the same in effect.  
  
"So he has reached your minds first, has he?" The voice was cracked, but held a hidden power and fear that I really didn't want to mess with.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" I tried to demand, but came off sounding like a little girl.  
  
"Has he not spoken of me yet? Surely you wanted to know how he even exists, correct? I am Finalis, high wizard of Gorbain! Also I hold the title of captor of the Prince Armas. Your rat has ended that name, I see." Pikachu began to go mad again, and charged up the wall at the self- proclaimed wizard.  
  
"Pika!" he yelled, leaping for the man, fangs bared and claws extended. He flew straight into him, but a wall of energy, similar to a 'reflect' attack bounced him off. My little companion fell to the ground and landed next to Armas.  
  
"Pikachu!" I yelled, out of fear for my friend, and ran over to him. He stirred, and I knew he was fine. He had taken far worse before.  
  
"What do you want?" I heard Misty yell.  
  
"Oh my ambition is that of every educated man. I want the world! And the only thing hindering me is that fool of a prince that is there on the ground! He is not at all as foolish as he leads you to believe. He knows very well that this castle no longer exists. No indeed he is quite special. He holds the one thing that will free me from my prison on this spiritual plane of existence. My full power is naught without it. But I cannot get to it, no I can't. But one thing I do have power over is this forest. So if you do not take his sword and break it this instant, I will make these trees into your tombstones!" His red eyes lit aflame, and his staff did likewise.  
  
"Don't...listen to him," It was Armas, "He...doesn't control...this forest. Give me my sword...and I shall...deal with him." He wobbled to his feet, and indicated his sword, that had fallen near me.  
  
"You're too weak! He'll kill you!" I picked up his sword; it felt light in my hands, yet strong.  
  
"I don't know how weak he is, but he will not hold that blade!" Finalis lifted his staff and it glowed brightly. A wave of red emanated from it, and moved to Armas. The red energy bound round his middle, legs, and shoulders, "Now break that damned sword or so help you!" the mage lifted his staff again and the sky suddenly grew black. Fierce clouds swirled overhead and lightning danced from between them.  
  
The wind increased, and leaves and branches flew about all around. I didn't have a clue as to what was going on, but I knew one thing, Pikachu was in his environment, "You're not too bright, my friend!" I yelled over the screaming wind.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pikachu, make me proud, buddy." He nodded his little head and leapt upon a fallen stone. Screaming, he let his energy flow free, and mingle with what was already present. Like a magnet, he drew all the lightning from the sky to himself, and soon the power was so great that the orb of energy around him was blindingly white, and my hair stood on end as he continued to draw more.  
  
"This...will not stop me!" Finalis yelled, but I could sense the apprehension in his voice. Pikachu's scream reached its height and with it, the blast of energy was let free. Directed like a beam from heaven, the bolt of white power screamed through the air, its sole target not twenty yards away. At full power, the bolt struck, and with it a blast threefold the one directed at the trees yesterday.  
  
Armas, Misty, and I were slung back completely off the hill of earth upon which the castle was. I heard a violent scream, and as it tapered, so did the clouds and the wind. As Pikachu's beam waned, and I regained my footing, I darted up the stairs to see what had happened. Misty was right beside me.  
  
I saw Pikachu first, heaving great breaths, sparks still crackling about him. As my eyes moved upward, I saw that the half-turret, and most of the walls were gone, along with the wizard. We had won, "Pikachu, you did it!" I ran over to him and gave him a high five.  
  
"Way to go, Pikachu!" Misty picked him up and gave him a great hug, before she and I danced around the hill in victory.  
  
"It's not over." Armas said from behind us, his thoughtless voice gone, "Pikachu blasted Finals from this plane of existence back into his own, but he can return when he regains his spirit.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, not wanting to believe this at all.  
  
"I agree, Pikachu did a wonderful job, and did kill him, but it doesn't matter, for he can always return. He is immortal, locked in a sort of purgatory if you will. There is only one way to kill him." Armas walked over to his sword and sheathed it.  
  
"And the one way would be..." I was growing impatient with all these riddles.  
  
"This sword must break his staff, then pierce his body. It must break the staff to break the power of his evil magic, and it must pierce his body to purge his evil soul with the light of this blade. If the blade were to be broken, as he attempted to get you to do, all good magic would be gone, thus freeing his black powers without limit." This truly was out of some book.  
  
"So you mean...you have to fight him hand to hand?" Misty asked, as she looked around on the ground. I wondered what for.  
  
"Yes, and as you saw, that will not be an easy task, but it must be accomplished." He walked over to the slab upon which we found him and kicked off the stone top to reveal a chest beneath. He began to rummage through, and I left him to it.  
  
"What are you looking for, Mist?" I asked, going over to her.  
  
"Your egg." It nearly sent me flying, I had completely forgotten about the little thing. I felt horrible, and confused, and worried.  
  
"I thought you hated that thing?" I asked, as I scoured the ground as well.  
  
"Just a little jealous." She said with a smile, "aha! Found you." Triumphantly, she held it up. The shell was in good condition, amazingly, considering that she found it under a pile of stone.  
  
"Thanks," I said, "let's sit down." I plopped down upon a stone and Misty beside me. Pikachu was off smelling the area, and Armas was still rummaging for whatever he was searching for.  
  
"Misty?" I asked, looking at her with the question that had been burning my head since last night, "What did you mean by 'things are going to be different?'"  
  
She lowered her head with a smile and a small blush, "Well," She said, "I certainly didn't mean this." She looked up at me with a smile, and I returned it. She didn't say anything else though, but I didn't mind, for she slid down into my chest and grabbed hold of my arm, pulling it around her. It felt good, and in the midst of all this insane fantasy, this was a tangible thing to hold on to. 


	4. without

A Trifle, A Trouble – 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
"Come here for a moment, would you?" Armas crashed through my little heaven. Misty raised her head and looked in his direction, as did I. He was standing over his chest, apparently wanting to show us something. We stood and walked over to where he was.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"I hold here a map of this land. Any that you man receive in today's world is sure to be inaccurate." He produced a rolled parchment and handed it to us, "I give this to you, for your help. Follow it true, and you shall emerge from the forest unscathed. Also I give this." He reached back in and came out with a little wooden box, bound by a single latch lock. He opened it to show a glass ball, which glowed silver, "This orb shall defend you against the foul magic that is in this forest. Hold it, and nothing shall hinder your passage."  
  
"Thank you, Armas." I said, feeling bad that I had snapped at him earlier.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I'm glad we could help." Misty said as well.  
  
"Truly without the three of you, I would still be sleeping. But now, you have awoken me and given me a chance to finish this evil."  
  
"I have a question though," I asked, "you say the way for Finalis to get his full power is to break your sword."  
  
"Yes, that is correct."  
  
"Well if you were asleep all these years, why didn't he simply take it and break it, or destroy your whole body altogether?" It had been bugging me a bit since I had had been told.  
  
"The reason is a simple one, really. He cannot touch the sword. The good magic within it is far too great for his evil. It would be as if lifting a red hot iron with your bare hands. But the problem is his manipulative powers over men. He can easily persuade someone to do his work. Therein is where the problem lies."  
  
"Oh. I still feel like I need to help you in some way. Is there anything we can do?" I asked.  
  
"Nay, young masters, there is naught else left but for me to fight the final fight. It would be better if you were not there anyway, for it would eliminate the chance of him getting you to break my sword," He smiled, and put a hand to my shoulder, "You shall be a brave warrior in your day, Ash. The dream that you hold of becoming great with the animals you call 'pokemon' shall indeed come to pass. And this lady shall stand by your side till the end, never forget that."  
  
"Thank you," I said again, "good luck." I gave the warrior a handshake, and Misty gave him a hug. Slowly, we walked off toward the forest, Pikachu at our heels.  
  
***  
  
"I still feel like there was something more we could have done. It just doesn't feel right leaving him to this alone." I was still worrying over the matter, an hour later.  
  
"He said it himself, Ash. If we are there, the wizard to break his sword may control us. We would only get in his way anyway." She had a point, I guess.  
  
"I guess you're right," I said, looking ahead at the forest that wasn't bothering us a bit, "what good could we do anyway?"  
  
"Besides, I've got something better planned for us." She chimed in at my side, grasping my hand.  
  
"Oh? What would that be?" I smiled, wondering what was within that sly little head of hers.  
  
"You'll just have to wait. But maybe you'll get a hint if you look at the city this forest will dump us out into." She handed me the map. I looked, and saw that the next place was called Diamond. An interesting name.  
  
"The city of Diamond?"  
  
"Yep, and there's something there that is absolutely wonderful. And we're gonna get to see it." She was beaming with excitement, and I could only wonder what at.  
  
"It must be good." I played along.  
  
"And we're gonna make it better." We walked along, as if strolling through a normal patch of trees. Not a single thing bothered us, even though the forest itself had not changed a single bit. That magic orb that Armas had given us was really special. And the map showed every twist of the road, every major landmark, and every crossroad, which we discovered later were quite a many.  
  
In about three hours, we were deposited at the exit of the forest. Before us, in a sparkling wonder of polished metals was Diamond. We were standing atop a cliff road, so the city was eye level with us, but a few furlongs off, so we could see the whole thing. Each skyscraping building was as polished as a good set of rims and the glass was as clear as the air. In effect, it gave off a sparkling radiance that could very well blind one if caught at the wrong angle with the sun.  
  
"It's beautiful." Misty gasped at my side, and I was as equally amazed. I had never seen a city as such.  
  
"Yeah, very." I took her hand and began to walk down the path that would lead us into the city. We began to see people in about a hundred yards, and they were all friendly individuals, smiling and speaking as they witness these new visitors. It must have been a wonderful place to live. The size of the city was much more than I had taken it to be from upon the cliff. When we reached the level of the ground, we saw that the towers spanned great distances upward, and the columns of them stretched in all directions.  
  
There were structures from great businesses to small eateries and trinket shops. The hustle and bustle was there, but unlike a crowded city, it all seemed clean and refreshing. Everything about the place was nice. So we walked, searching for a place to eat and sleep, and soon we found one. It was a small hotel, but a clean one, with an addition of a restaurant to the side.  
  
"How about here?" I asked, as Misty scanned the place over.  
  
"Sure, but we won't be coming in for a while." What in the world did she have in mind? That had been puzzling me all day, but no matter how many times I asked her, she would only smile and tell me to 'wait and see'.  
  
"Please Mist, what are you thinking?" I had to try again.  
  
"Like I said before, wait and see. Maybe you could find what I'm talking about on that map of yours. I did." She skipped off to the office to get our room. I followed behind with the money.  
  
***  
  
We ate a small snack at the place, not much, for Misty would not let me. Depositing our things in our room, and our soiled clothes in the wash, we changed into our reserve outfits. Mine was but a semi-baggy pair of jeans with a black shirt. Misty had a pair of jeans (of course they were tight, for she was female), and an aqua coloured shirt. The shirt really brought out here eyes, which I happened to notice were extremely captivating.  
  
She apparently noted my reaction when she emerged from her change, for she performed a playful little twirl and smile. It was an odd thing, but I was beginning to feel a bit nervous, in a good way.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, and nearly gained a jump for joy from me.  
  
"Of course! What am I ready for?" I asked, knowing this was finally to be the answer to her posted riddle.  
  
"Look right here." She pulled out the map and pointed her finger to a spot on it. It was within Diamond, but had slipped my previous searches.  
  
"Crystal Park?" I asked, indicating a theme park that was on the 'things to do' list for Diamond.  
  
"Yeah, it's great! Well, my sisters came here for vacation once and said they had some great rides. They also said never to some on a Saturday night, but that would be tonight, so I guess I'll find out why." She skipped around the room, freshening herself up as females do, I have no clue as to the procedure or the items used. I sprayed a small bit of smell- good on me, to be on the safe side, and doubled up on my deodourant.  
  
"Ash, come here!" Misty called from the main room, and I emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of one side of my mouth. She was standing by the window, and I joined her, and followed her pointed finger. The city was aflame with lights, but the most amazing of all was Crystal Park, which we could see from our hotel room.  
  
"Itsh ghrate." I said, toothbrush still present, "eshpenshive?"  
  
"I don't know." Misty said, her voice falling somewhat. I smiled and removed the toothbrush.  
  
"I'm just joking. Tonight, I've got all the money in the world. We're gonna have a blast." She turned to me, beaming.  
  
"Thank you!" she flung her arms around my neck and very nearly got toothpaste on her shirt. Sure, I had plenty of money from all my battles, and I needed to blow some of it anyway. And what better way to do so that to make her happy?  
  
We finished getting ready, and at about seven o'clock, set out. We walked down the street, looking at all the buildings and people, some going to the park, like us. Mostly we saw couples, well, so we thought, only out to make the two of us uncomfortable. Pikachu stayed at the room, guarding my egg, and we didn't bring a thing but some money, a good feeling, and ourselves.  
  
When we got to the gates, there was not much of a line, and as luck would have it, all couples. I didn't say anything, for I was a bit embarrassed, but I promised myself to make Misty happy tonight, for she seemed to want to come here badly.  
  
"Good evening, and welcome to Crystal Park. Ticket for two?" I nodded my head, wondering what kind of new idea was a 'ticket for two'. This place must have had a bunch of couples coming in. The lady produced a ticket, shaped as a heart, with one half each a ticket. We both blushed rather liberally.  
  
"Umm, let's see what this place has." I said, rather weakly, looking to see what the others were doing with their 'tickets for two'. They simply handed the single ticket to the man who accepted it, and proceeded forth. I decided to do the same.  
  
"Ah, first timers, huh?" The man asked as I handed him the ticket. He looked at Misty and I, and I wondered what he meant. Something was beginning to look out of place.  
  
He stamped our hands with little cupid inks, and we pressed onward. Soon all our questions were to be answered, for as we looked around, we saw a large sign, lit in neon.  
  
'Welcome to Saturday's Couple's Night!' My jaw dropped and I felt the heat from Misty's boiling anger from a foot away.  
  
"Those sisters of mine!" She said, clenching her fists, "They just knew I would never have a guy to bring here. That's why they told me never to come on Saturday!" She boiled for a moment, but as she cooled off, I could sense that she was really upset about it. She dropped her head and stared at the ground miserably. Sure, I should have consoled her, but would that imply the wrong thing, here under this glowing sign?  
  
I felt horrible, and quite out of place here with all these pairs walking about hand in hand or hugged together. Something inside me wanted to do the same, saying, 'evacuate or get away from the exit'. But I had to do something for Misty. Despite our current status as a relationship, she was my friend, and I was going to help her, weather anyone liked it or not.  
  
"Come on, Mist. Don't let them get to you. Let's just prove 'em wrong, okay?" I held out my hand, and she timidly took it, smiling slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said, almost too quiet to hear.  
  
"Hey, what's to be sorry about? We can have just as much fun as anyone else walking around here. Like you said, let's make it better." She lifted her head and smiled, and it nearly made me melt for some reason. This whole night so far had made me feel a bit odd, but wonderful, like a hazy dream or a good high.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
We walked about the place, first seeing what they had to offer. It was a just like any other park, well the layout. They had some of the best roller coasters I had yet seen, some of the finest entertainment shows, and some of the most brilliant ideas for games and themes.  
  
There were four areas to the park: an area themed like space, with planets and stars and such, an area like unto an undersea world, with water rides and shows, an area like prehistoric times, where most of the coasters were located, and an area like a winter wonderland, complete with skating rinks, snow fields, and streets lined with snow and other wintry accessories.  
  
The shows featured magic performances, done superbly by talented actors, undersea acts, interactive with water-based pokemon and animals, reenactments of space travel, historical doings, and Santa Claus, and skating shows by talented athletes.  
  
The roller coasters were superb, including some that towered hundreds of feet, ere dropping nearly straight down, then spinning and flipping at incredible speeds. Some lasted for over three minuets, leaving the riders thoroughly acquainted with the feel of fun horror. There were ones set inside huge buildings, where they soared through space, chasing the stars, or plunged under real aquariums, where perhaps they could view a passing Horsea, ere rocketing past.  
  
We laughed and participated and had fun for four solid hours, Misty loving the water shows, and we talking of hers afterwards. We played in the snowball field, lightheartedly frolicking about, softly hurling the frozen projectiles at one another. We screamed through the coasters, seeing scenery from the underwater to the outer space, and back into the past and forward into the alien infested planets, yet to be discovered.  
  
Applauding at the fine performances and watching in awe at the wonderful shows, we enjoyed ourselves, and forgot that we were within a world of relationships, being viewed as a couple, and actually enjoying how it felt. It flashed across my mind many a time that night, and I had to say that I liked the idea, despite our previous failure at the attempt. It was beginning to become clear that at that time we were still naught but children, and the changes of a year could be dramatic.  
  
At midnight, an announcement was sounded throughout the park: 'Attention all couples; beginning now, will be the dance. It will last the final hour before the park closes for the night. Grab your significant other and head on over to the Starlit Dancefloor, located in the Space Quadrant'. The voice was that of a corny DJ at a junior-high dance, but everybody seemingly began to meander in that direction.  
  
"Sounds like fun." I said, standing up from the bench upon which we were seated, and offering Misty a hand.  
  
"It's our last hour." She took my hand and stood. She looked into my eyes, and I hers. I was beginning to drown in the pools of aqua radiance, that were sparkling with the lights. It was a dream; us standing in the backdrop of a white snowfield, while the soft music that wafted through the speakers of the place enveloped us, dragging us into the very words of the song.  
  
"No," I said, smiling, "we still have the rest of our lives." 


	5. forever

A Trifle, A Trouble – 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
The dance floor was huge. Spanning well nigh on two hundred yards squared, it was a sight to behold. The floor was vibrant with soft lights, and in every direction, couples eased around to the music. There were speakers strategically placed around the perimeter and some inside the actual floor to give the sound of the songs clarity for all. This was magnificent, but the one thing that wasn't was a common problem for my gender...I couldn't dance.  
  
Knowing only the basics of a slow dance, I braved the floor with the girl for whom I would die. The first song was slower than most, and I thanked God for it. And after about three, I finally warmed up and loosened to the slow dance. I could finally concentrate on Misty. She was beautiful in the light of the dance, and the words of the songs were not hindering my thoughts on the matter.  
  
"Having fun?" She asked, her head rested on my shoulder.  
  
"Of course." I hugged her a little tighter, as we drifted away to the place where we were the only two sentient beings in the known universe. Around we slowly spun, forever locked in each other's arms, and it still being too short a time. Her smell was intoxicating, a sweetness that I only wanted to bask in for the rest of my days.  
  
As the songs kept coming, and the moments ticked on, we were each drawing conclusions for our future. I knew beyond a doubt now that our failed attempt at a relationship was due to our immaturity, and that now it would be the best thing in the world. I hoped she felt the same way, and by her actions, I couldn't tell otherwise.  
  
"Excuse me..." a voice shattered my dreams from behind me. I stopped and turned, facing my inquisitor. I faced some guy, looking about my age, brown hair and shockingly white eyes.  
  
"Can I...help you?" I asked, wondering what in the world this guy wanted from us.  
  
"Yes, you can. Might I cut in for a dance with her?" I was in shock. This place was for couples, so for one, where was his? And another, how dare he act as if she wasn't even present? I was getting a bit peeved.  
  
"Sorry, you can't." I said, looking at the man.  
  
"Okay, sorry. You'll remember though." I looked at Misty, and when I turned again, he was gone. We stood, staring at the crowd of dancing people, our night ruined, and left with a mystery.  
  
"Forget about it." Misty said, pulling me back to face her, and enveloping me again, swaying with the music.  
  
"Sorry. I just don't know what that could have meant." I tried my best to get back how I was; deeply immersed within the essence of the night. It wasn't possible. One can't just waft in and out of sombre elation just by wanting to.  
  
"Ash, please don't let him bother you. He was just some lonely guy wanting a dance or a fight." She pulled me closer, and I did the same in return, wanting so badly to forget his intrusion, but it just wouldn't leave. Those are usually normal occurrences on dance floors, but something about his aura was just too distressing.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right, let's just dance." As she placed her head again upon my shoulder, I closed my eyes, suppressing the incident as best I could and concentrating on naught but the moment.  
  
"Well lovebirds, hate to break it to you all, but its closing time. Go on back home and get some sleep. We at Crystal Park hope you have had a good night and hope you have a safe one for the rest of it. Good night." The speaker finished shattering my dancing moment. With an ironic grin, Misty took my arm, rested her head against my shoulder, and we proceeded to exit the place.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, Ash. I had a great time." We neared the hotel. Misty was still on my arm, and I didn't care, in fact, I was basking in every moment of it.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun. I did too." We exchanged smiles, as we entered the room. It was cold. Quickly, we altered the temperature, and dug the extra blankets from the closet.  
  
"You want first shower?" I asked, feeling a bit tired.  
  
"You mean you're finished for the night?" She asked playfully, with a grin. I hadn't thought of anything else to do once we returned, but when I did, I realized it would be the best bet.  
  
"Well, no. Whatcha got in mind?" I stood up from the bed and took her hand.  
  
She whispered in my ear, "The people reading this are thinking dirty."  
  
I laughed and then asked again, "Seriously."  
  
"Okay, well isn't there a pool here?"  
  
"Would it be open now?" I looked out of the door at the sign, and it said 'all night pool'. So I grabbed my shorts and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
***  
  
"Watch this!" Misty yelled, as she propelled herself from the diving board and executed a streamlined dive with pinpoint perfection. I was in awe of her talent in water. Pikachu was steering clear of the water, but was present, and my egg was also with him. Misty's pokemon had to stay out of the pool, policy and all.  
  
"Good one. I wish I could do it." I stood to leap into the water myself, deciding not to try any trick, for I was sure to make a complete fool out of myself. There was no one else out, a good thing, and the pool was a heated one...a better thing.  
  
"No, I can teach you," Misty grabbed my hand and escorted me to the diving board, "Loosen up. Bend at the knees when you jump."  
  
"Like this?" I felt like a fish out of water, though I wasn't a fish. I just knew I looked stupid as hell.  
  
"No, like this." She placed a hand on my back and straightened it, but as she did, my foot slipped from the board, and I spun sideways, coordinates plotted and laid in for the water. Misty grabbed my arm to catch me from falling, but physics has its little evil side, and I happened to weigh more than she. We both hit the water in a most unprofessional style.  
  
"I'm not made for the water." I laughed, as I hugged her from the water.  
  
"Well, you're not melting right now." She said, and faced me with a suspicious grin.  
  
"What's s*" My head was plunked under the water, two female hands atop it, and guiding its plummet. I came up splashing. With a smile of my own, I lightly tackled her, but she was born for the water, and slid from under me like a slick fish. Coming about over me, she placed me in a headlock and proceeded to swim circles, while I was becoming rather dizzy.  
  
But I did have strength against her, and ere I was too messed up, exited from the plane of water to breathe and rest my spinning inner fluids. When I was equalized, I took the offensive again, this time lifting her over my head and tossing her into the deep end. She emerged rather surprised, and charged me.  
  
We kept it up for a long time, playfully flailing about, never meaning any harm of course, but changing ourselves nonetheless. Nevermore would we see each other in the same light. This night, under themes of wonder, and walks of beauty, and flirtatious escapades within the pool, we had evolved from friends to companions; forever to remain as thus. 


	6. Taken

A Trifle, A Trouble – 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
"You want the girl?"  
  
"Yes, father. I shall take her."  
  
"There is the boy to contend with, you know."  
  
"He shall be an easy obstacle."  
  
"Very well, do as you wish. But remember this, there is no honour in life. Victory is all that counts, and it is to be attained by any and all means necessary."  
  
"Yes father, I know."  
  
***  
  
A knock on the door woke us early. Groggily, I rolled out of my bed and looked out the window. There was Armas, propped against the wall, bloody and bruised. With a frightened start, I unlatched the door, and flung it open, the body of the knight spilling through the portal.  
  
"Oh God, what happened?" I asked him, as I lowered his body to the ground.  
  
"I...lost the fight...with Finalis." He passed out. I drug him to my bed, and rested him there, Misty preparing a pail of warm water and a rag to dab his wounds. I took off his armour as best I knew how, and placed it beside the bed. He was cut and beaten, slashes across his whole body, and bruises raised to an almost solid black colour near his ribs and on his back. I noticed also that his sword was not in its sheath...a bad thing.  
  
We tended his wounds, and made his unconscious body as comfortable as we could, but it was all we could do. We let him rest.  
  
"How did he know where to find us?" Misty asked, after a long period of frightening silence.  
  
"I don't know. And there's also the matter of nobody noticing a bloody knight waltzing the streets."  
  
"I can explain that." A cold voice projected from the open doorway. We both jumped up in alarm, to face our uninvited guest. It was the boy who would have a dance.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" I demanded, walking over to him with my annoyance piling up.  
  
"I am my father's son. My mother bore me. The spirits of the earth nurtured me. I call when I need, and am heard. Beware." His voice slowly grew much deeper, having an almost hollow tone, and the wind outside picked up pace as he spoke, the sky darkening with clouds. Pikachu ran over to my side, growling an electric snarl.  
  
"Those words! Finalis!" Armas shot from the bed, coming out of his sleep like a bullet, "You're his son...the son of Finalis!"  
  
"Hah, so you're not dead after all? I see my father is becoming inconsistent. No matter. The sword is locked away, and the Clan stirs again. The end of this world as you know it is nigh! I shall rule the new order...and I need a queen." His cold eyes fell upon Misty.  
  
"Just one problem," I said, rage boiling over, "you forgot about me!" I swung my fist as hard as my body and anger could let me. It struck him dead on the cheek, and he hit the ground.  
  
"You! You shall be the first casualty in this war!" He didn't even stand completely ere he charged, but I was ready. I spun around his tackle and grabbed his neck. I didn't care if he was the offspring of a wizard.  
  
"Lay a finger upon her, and I swear by my life it shall be your bane!" If I had been in my right frame of mind, I would have wondered where those words came from. I certainly had never spoken as thus before. But I didn't have my head on, and all I could do was tighten my clutch on his throat. I had known from the first he was no good, and that little speech was only the finger pulling the trigger.  
  
"Unhand me!" The boy yelled through a crushed windpipe. He raised his arm, and a gust of wind began to blow, intensifying until even the papers in the room were becoming deadly projectiles, slashing through the squall as if razors. Misty and Armas hid behind the bed, but Pikachu stayed, dodging the papers, lamps, and utensils.  
  
A particularly large phonebook met my ribs with the force of a charging locomotive. With a yell of pain, I spiraled across the room, hitting the wall.  
  
"You see, it is futile to attempt an attack against my power," He lowered his arm, and the wind subsided. I tried to stand, but a searing pain in my side hindered me, "Now come, my lady. He lifted his other hand, and a purple glow engulfed it and Misty. In a flash of light, they disappeared.  
  
"No!!" I threw my pain away and ran to the door, running at a mad dash to wherever my rage would take me. I had to find her. Armas latched a mighty hand to my arm though, and I couldn't go.  
  
"Wait, Ash. It is not yet time."  
  
"Time?! What the hell do you mean, time?! She's gone, in case you're blind! I'm gotta find that damned bastard and kill him!" I tugged at his grip, but to no avail.  
  
"You shall certainly die if you seek them out now. Listen to my words, and I promise I shall help you find her." He walked me back into the room, and sat me on the bed. My rage had boiled over, and now I was left with depression and denial.  
  
"What am I going to do? She's gone. The bastard took her. It's my fault. I could have done something else. Oh God, let me die!" I fell on the floor and stayed there, tears streaming down my face, yet not sobbing. I was too spent. My world was over and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it. If Armas couldn't beat Finalis, what chance did we have? He was immortal. He son was just as powerful as he was, if not more.  
  
"Many questions are to be answered, though you shall not ask them, I know," Armas said, and I listened, though still on the floor, "I fought with Finalis, and lost. You know this. My sword was taken while I was bound. He had servants of the Clan with him. I should have guessed he would not fight with honour. They took it and sealed it away. They cannot break it, for they are too weak as yet. But it is no good to me either, for I cannot fight with it.  
  
"The Clan, as mentioned by Gareth (the son of Finalis), and I just now, is an ancient army. It exists for the sole purpose of serving the darkness. It was wiped out near the time of my being sealed, by the forces of light. Finalis now is reawakening them, to control the world. They are magic warriors, and no weapons that this world has can harm them. It is a sad situation, for it is only a matter of time ere my sword shall be broken.  
  
"Gareth, as you found out, also controls the elemental magic, just like his father. His specialty is that of wind, where his father's is fire. He is the heir to the throne of darkness, and now that he has a queen, he shall be able to accept his title fully."  
  
"You're talking like Misty is just some girl that I don't even know. Damn it, she's the world to me. Over my dead body is that trickster going to marry her." I stood, my anger returning, and giving my body fuel. Armas looked at me with an odd eye.  
  
"Your display too, was astounding. You spoke almost in the high tongue, of old. I saw a flame in your eyes as well. Perhaps there is more to your strength than you know as of yet.  
  
"Yes, you may just have what it takes to retrieve your girl, if your love for her remains strong, and that earlier power you showed can intensify. What of these creatures of yours? What power do they possess?"  
  
"All I have is this." I found my egg and picked it up. It was moving about quite feverously, and for a moment I became excited that it might hatch.  
  
"Hm, and egg of the creatures? What is inside?"  
  
"I don't know. I found this little guy in a cave all by itself. I wish it would hatch." Just then, the thing vibrated. I looked down to it, and saw a small projection sticking forth from it. The crack that it made lengthened, and soon, the whole thing was shaking about, pieces of the egg falling away. I sat it down on the bed quickly.  
  
With a final shrug, the shell finished blasting off the thing. It was hazy from within the egg, and when the internal gasses cleared, I beheld a pokemon I had never seen before. The thing was small, yet it looked as if it could be mean. It was a gray coloured pokemon, shaped with arms and legs like a human. It had a tail, a long black one, and shiny red patches of its skin were upon the top of its head, shoulders, and chest. Its eyes too were red.  
  
"Firrga!" It cried. I fumbled in my pack until I found my pokedex.  
  
"Firaga, an earth/flame pokemon. With its fiery temper and great power, Firaga is easily one of the most powerful of pokemon. Its existence is only a recent discovery."  
  
"Firaga, huh?" I looked at the little guy, as it flicked its hand, to reveal smooth black claws. It proceeded to slash up the pillows, as playfully as a newborn puppy.  
  
"Interesting creature," Armas said, "What can it do?" 


	7. Preperations

A Trifle, A Trouble – 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
"You have succeeded then, my son."  
  
"Yes, father, I have her."  
  
"Where is she? I want to see her cocky look of defiance now."  
  
"She is within her chambers. The servants shall make her ready for the ceremony. Speak not ill of her now, father. She shall soon become your queen."  
  
"You are right, son. Congratulations."  
  
***  
  
"Firaga, fire blast!" I shouted, pointing to Pikachu, who understandingly agreed to aid me in training Firaga. Two powerful pokemon would certainly be an asset in the upcoming battle.  
  
"Firrrrgaa!" a plume of fire spurted from its mouth, as its eyes glowed red. The blast was powerful indeed, for a newly hatched pokemon, but I had seen far stronger. Pikachu nimbly leapt to the side as the blast rocketed by.  
  
"Chu!" He shouted, letting loose a small bolt of energy, to throw Firaga off balance, but not injure him greatly. The bolt was absorbed however, as Firaga was partly ground type.  
  
"Graa!" Firaga flipped out of the way, awaiting my next order.  
  
"Earthquake, then." I said, deciding to try his other type. With a growl, Firaga set his legs, and small rocks began to levitate. With a mighty stomp of his foot, the ground split, and the crack spread towards Pikachu. Accompanying the crack in the earth was a wave of thick dirt, and many rocks slinging about. A dangerous situation for the opponent. Pikachu was type weak against it, but he was so powerful that it didn't really affect him.  
  
"It seems the earth element is his most powerful. Interesting, for he looks nothing like a god of the earth." Armas spoke from the sidelines.  
  
"He isn't a god for one thing. He's just a pokemon, but a powerful one. He just needs time to level up...time that we don't have."  
  
"I agree, but I have a suggestion," He stepped closer to me, "the earth element is a subtle one, powerful and mighty when enraged, but taking quite a bit to get it there. Perhaps Firaga is the same. Try to get him angry, and see what happens."  
  
"Alright, Pikachu...irritate him." I focused my attention back to the fight, but it wasn't really there. Within, I pleaded with God to keep Misty safe until I could get to her. But in the meantime, all I could do was prepare. So help whoever stood in my way when I did come, for it would not be a pretty sight.  
  
"Pika!" with a grin, my rodent companion charged its sacs and began to riddle the battlefield (an abandoned building site we had found) with bolts of electricity...enough to keep Firaga on his toes.  
  
"Fir! Gaah! Firrgaa!" the little newborn danced about the field, obviously getting irritated by Pikachu's persistent yet plainly unintentionally harmful attack. He flipped until he was tired and then powered up. It was plain that Armas may have been correct in his words.  
  
"Firrrgaa!!" The little pokemon bent at the knees, and locked his arms to his sides, fists clenched tightly. His red areas were aflame with light, and his eyes burned with little hell flames. Tightening his body and flinging his head and arms back, a wave of fire flew forth from his very being. It stayed the shape of his form, and the fire blast struck Pikachu hard. My electric rat spiraled across the ground; smoke filtering from his singed skin. Truly, Firaga was not one to piss off.  
  
***  
  
"Here, wear this...I shall teach you how to use it." Armas handed me a shirt of chain mail and a sword. A steel helm he found to fit me, and a pair of gauntlets. A belt for my waist, and some stout boots, and I looked like a history documentary, and felt worse.  
  
"You sure this is going to make any difference?" I asked, testing the weight of my new sword. We had traveled back to the castle ruins, and were preparing for the final attack on Finalis and Gareth.  
  
"I have not the time to explain the Way, for it takes a lifetime to learn. But a few quick lessons, and you should be ready for a worst-case scenario. You shall fight with your pokemon mainly, correct?"  
  
"Yeah." I said, with a nod of my head. The sword he had given me was long and slightly curved, but it was balanced well, and it felt light in my hands.  
  
"Now first is how to hold the thing." He took hold of his own (a replacement to his magic one, similar to mine), and stood next to me, "Grasp the handle, just under the hand guard, with your thumb and forefinger tightly, but the rest of your hand looser, so as to be free of movement. But not too loosely, for that would be a weak handhold."  
  
I copied his actions, and as I felt it, it made sense, "This handle is long. Shouldn't I use both hands?"  
  
"Well, if you had your companion sword, no. But as it is, yes." I didn't know what a companion sword was, didn't want to, so I just let it be.  
  
"Now when you move, never leave one foot behind. Always maintain motion, so as to keep your enemy unbalanced, and never lose composure. This is the best foot movement you can have." He walked around a bit, following me as I tried to back away, and he pursued. He was very good at getting me to back into tight spots, and over obstacles. I guessed it was what one was supposed to do.  
  
"Keep your eyes locked on your enemy. Never move your head, or show emotion. Look to your sides without moving your eyeballs. Always attack with the intention of cutting your enemy in half. But never lose balance, for that would be your downfall." He contradicted and then did it again. His words were making no sense, yet as he practiced with me, I could see how it worked for him. When he told me to go on the offensive, I tried to remember his words.  
  
It was a disaster. First, I tripped over a rock, and nearly fell. Armas lowered his sword tip to my neck to show just how fast it could have ended. Finally, I overcame the obstacles on the ground, but the training was not in me, so I was constantly deviated from my intended course of action, by trying to remember what I had been told.  
  
"Okay, foot here, then here, look without moving eyes, how the hell?" I was talking to myself like I had never known how. Armas constantly found quick and easy places where he could have cut me in half if he meant to. I wanted to give up on this thing.  
  
"You are really doing well. For you first time handling a sword, you have parried more than ten of my attacks, though they were not intentional. Perhaps there truly is more to you that I thought. I have been training for years, ere your grandparent's grandparent's grandparents were born, so naturally I am to have an advantage. But you are doing well."  
  
His compliment made me feel a little better, but I still detested this idea. The sword was becoming easier to handle, but I couldn't get fast enough to swing it where my mind wanted. Armas apparently saw my frustration in this, "Your mind and your arm must become one. With training, the sword will become a part of your body, not to be given thought, but as normal as eating. You never miss your mouth when you stab food in, do you?"  
  
"No, but my chopsticks aren't three feet long." I retorted, feeling frustrated with the whole thing. He saw this as well.  
  
"Let's take a short rest. We shall talk about the less physical side of the Way," I followed him over to a section of fallen wall, where we both sat, "To be able to wield the sword as if part of you, you must open yourself to absorb the blade. You must free your mind of all obstructions, all sense of 'I' or 'they'. It is only fighting. You must learn to, or try to, be perfectly calm, like a lake without ripples. You mind's thoughts would be as the rock tossed into your pool."  
  
"This philosophical stuff sounds deep." I said, not really buying the whole over-used 'be one with the world' thing.  
  
"It is no deeper than the grass blowing in the wind, yet fathomless, like the sky—only just as simple. There is no easy path to explain the Way. You must train for years and years, and meditate to learn, daily."  
  
"We don't have years and years!" I stood up, finally pushed over the edge by Armas's sudden transformation into some Zen priest or something; "I've got to get to her by today! Did you hear what Gareth said? He is going to marry her! I've got to get to her before they poison her mind with magic or something. I still don't even know how far away they are. Where are they, anyway?"  
  
"Two miles from here, in this very forest." I nearly fell over.  
  
"Two miles? They're that close? Well that's wonderful. They probably have spies all around this clearing, in the ruins, trees. Now they know what we're doing, and when. They even know that I can't swing a sword any better than a cow."  
  
"Clam yourself, Ash. They know nothing. There is good magic as well as evil. This place is protected by the good. But you are right, there is little more you can do with your sword but train, and we haven't the time. I give that blade to you, keep it and learn, when we are finished with them." He sheathed his own blade, and I did as well.  
  
"Come on, Pikachu." I called. He was sitting atop the wall, keeping lookout. He enthusiastically ran down to meet me, and walked by my side as I followed Armas. 


	8. Arrival

A Trifle, A Trouble – 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
He was as grim as a warrior from a book. Relentlessly, he paced through the underbrush, as quiet as a deer, but as strong as an ox. We were taking the paths through the forest itself, so as to avoid possible detection on the road. Armas led Pikachu and I through bogs and over ravines, across rotting trees that were fallen over a stream, and over shelves of rock that would at any minuet crumble and deposit whoever was upon into the depths of some hole.  
  
My armour was weighing me down, and the sword at my side continued to bump against things and get caught in vines. Sweat poured down my brow from under my helm, the thing acting as a conductor for heat. My clothes were slogging with muck from the bogs and streams we had to cross, and my arms were lacerated from briars and devil sticks.  
  
It a was misery I had never thought to know, but in the face of it all, I bore it with determination, and a mindset focused on the goal of this insanity. I would get to her, and kill the wizard. That was what I constantly repeated to myself, mumbling under my breath as the miles rolled under our feet.  
  
Yes, it was but two miles from the castle, but that was as a bird might fly. On the road, it was six, and through the wood, nine. We walked until well after the sun had fallen, and could go no farther in fear of getting lost. We dared not light a torch. No telling what creatures could see the flame, contrasting with the night.  
  
"We shall camp here." We had come to a sort of clearing, and Armas quickly piled himself at the foot of a tree. I looked around for a nice place to rest, and found a cluster of three trees, each spaced out a bit. I situated myself in between the trunks of the trees, feeling as safe as I could in the present situation. Pikachu found himself a nice spot near me. With no blanket, or covering of any sort, the night was to be cold and uncomfortable.  
  
Indeed it was. The beasts and birds of the forest came again to evil aspiration, circling me as they waited for the moment to strike. My orb of magic kept me safe, but barely. The evils were amplified tenfold from their previous power, and they were so close to me, I could see their glowing eyes in the darkness of my sleepless night.  
  
My eyes found Armas once; he was sleeping soundly, as if nothing were about him. And upon second glance, I noticed there was nothing about him. All the horrors of the forest were focused upon me. Perhaps it was that he was indeed made of good magic, like his sword. Or maybe I was the smaller and easier target to prey upon, who knows? I do know however that they did circle me that night, and I got very little sleep.  
  
Next morning, I awoke to find that I had indeed drifted off, for I had been asleep ere I awakened, and Armas had done the waking first. He was stirring a bit of meat around a very small bed of coals.  
  
"Finally awake? I was about to get the job done myself. Breakfast is nearly ready." He indicated a portion of the meat with a stick, and continued his cooking.  
  
"I have some food in my pack. Maybe that would be better?" I had never eaten very strong meat to break my fast, bacon being a bit lighter on the stomach than what this looked.  
  
"Nay, I do not eat modern foods. Keep your bars of grain and cookies to yourself. You had better eat this though as well, give you energy." He took the piece from the coals and handed it to me, still on the stick, "Eat that."  
  
I inspected the brown meat with a cynical eye. It was still pink a bit around the hole where the stick protruded, but it did look good. I sank my teeth into the chunk to find a bloody and tasty mess of a meal. From that point on, I have never since eaten anything but meat for breakfast, and when I could, I would cook it over an open fire. Pikachu didn't have it though; he contented himself with his bottle of ketchup.  
  
"This is wonderful. What is it?" I took another bite of the meat, and chewed the fibres with a grin.  
  
"Deer. Killed it this morning, before you rose." I took a moment to ponder how he had killed a deer, returned it back here, cleaned it, and cut the meat, all before I rose. I must have dozed off sooner than I thought that night.  
  
"How did you get it all done before I woke up?"  
  
"I have been awake for two hours. Plenty of time for me to prepare venison." Two hours just didn't seem like time enough to accomplish all he had to have done, but I accepted it, for he had done something for me to be eating what I was.  
  
***  
  
The sun was high in the sky, and boiling me alive. With a swipe of my arm, a gallon of liquid was removed from the fore of my head. The swamps had passed, but thick woods now encircled us. Step after step we trod, all around me the woods looking the same, and I never knew where we were.  
  
"Stop." Armas suddenly said, with an extension of his arm to convey his message, "Be very quiet. Their encampment is within a furlong of here." He proceeded forth, but slower, and less noisy. Effortlessly, he blended into the sounds of the forest, making so little noise that I would never have noticed him from ten feet away.  
  
I was the one crunching every single leaf in the world as I stepped. It sounded as if I had hold to a double handful of leaves, and with each step, crunched them as hard as I could betwixt my hands. I was the one making the noise. If we were to be caught, I would be the one to give us away. Pikachu too, was as quiet as a mouse.  
  
"There," Armas said, as we reached the brink of the woods, "there is their home."  
  
The place wasn't at all what I had expected. It was merely a large house, brick and wood. I was thinking a castle like the one Armas had. This house was modern and looked like any other nice one. Puzzled and bewildered, I turned to Armas.  
  
"It is built as if the age of your living, so as to avoid detection. If someone were to find the place, they would think a home in this forest odd, but would forget it as just an oddity. If its true form of a castle were to be seen, someone would report it to a historical foundation or something, and trouble would arise for their disguise."  
  
"Makes sense. I guess yours is just a disguise too?" I asked, looking at the place.  
  
"No, my castle is in ruins. I have known this for some time; for it was destroyed ere I was put into sleep. I shall live in the forest from here on," He said, and then turned back to the house, "But we must proceed. Once inside the structure, its true form will take shape."  
  
Cautiously, he stepped forth from the trees, and out into the open of the yard. I followed his example. Almost as soon as we were in plain sight of the house, the door opened, and a figure stepped forth. It was shrouded in black robes, from head to toe, so we could see naught of its features.  
  
I could feel Pikachu tense. I didn't like it at all myself. The thing moved towards us, not stepping, but flowing over to us, as if upon air. It stopped when about five feet away. The hood was as black as night within the opening, and the thing was tall, very tall.  
  
"You may not enter here, Knight." The voice was hollow and cold, as a boom of thunder in an empty valley.  
  
"Tell Finalis that I desire to see him, and his son." Armas looked to me with a nod. It was time to be ready.  
  
"My lord Finalis is disinclined to acquiesce to your request. You are to be dealt with." The robed figure held up his arm, and as he did, a staff materialized into the grasp of a hand shrouded in black cloth.  
  
"You desire a fight?" Armas drew his own sword, the blade reflecting the sunlight with a brilliant blast.  
  
"You must be taken care of. It is my duty to do so." As swift as a breeze, the figure advanced upon Armas, and swung his staff just as fast. Armas's sword countered the pole, and as he did, he spun it back and lunged for the creature's middle.  
  
With a tearing rip, the sword shred the cloth of the black thing. Armas drew his blade out, and no blood was upon it. The robes fell to the ground in a pile of smoke. The pole levitated in midair for a moment, ere something began to take form holding it.  
  
The form of a body, thin and gray stood before us, holding its staff. The face had long since rotted away, and the flesh remaining was hanging limply by only a few threads of fibre. The skeletal bones of the thing were chipped and cracked, looking rather brittle, but giving an odd glow of utter invulnerability. It still moved as if upon air, and this time, it was far quicker.  
  
With a series of thrusts and swings, the staff of the ghoul infringed upon Armas. Blocking each one in turn though, the knight held his ground, and fought back with attacks of his own when he could manage them. I watched carefully, with an odd feeling that Armas could take this thing in an instant if he so desired. I noticed that he was using each and every move and position that he had taught me earlier. This time though, I could see it in real battle, and it helped me greatly to witness how it worked.  
  
"Pika!" I heard from my side, and as I looked, I followed Pikachu's line of vision to the house door. Standing in it was Finalis, and Gareth. They were dressed in robes of their own, only these revealed their heads. They were coloured brightly, and inlaid with intricate designs and jewels. I just knew they were for the wedding.  
  
Armas too apparently saw them, for I heard a sound behind my back unlike the din of his fight, and when I looked, I saw the creature in four pieces upon the ground, and Armas sheathing his sword.  
  
"Welcome to my home." Finalis said, giving a mock bow. Gareth too, with a conceited grin of his own, nodded his head.  
  
"Finalis, we are here for the girl. You would be wise to bring her forth at once." Armas walked in front of me.  
  
"Now why would I do that, when my son is to wed?" Finalis gave a small chuckle, which send my temper into a rage.  
  
"Give Misty back, now!" I ran towards them out of anger, and only barely did Armas catch me and restrain my wrath.  
  
"Foolish, my friend," It was Gareth, "I have taken a liking to this girl. I shall keep her, and kill you with my own hands, you ignorant fool of a human." He stepped off his doorstep, and walked into the yard, tossing off his robe, to reveal a sheathed sword, inlaid with jewels and a language of foreign scrapes and symbols.  
  
"Let me go," I said to Armas, "Let me fight him."  
  
"Remember my teachings. I know you are special, somehow."  
  
He let go of my shoulders, and I proceeded towards Gareth, drawing my sword, and holding it how I was told, putting the sun to my right side, and pointing my blade in the face of my opponent. My back was straight, my head held high, and my eyes focused upon nothing. The smug child of the wizard merely stood there, hand on the hilt of his weapon.  
  
"Fight me, Gareth." I declared, shifting my weight under my adrenaline flow.  
  
"Oh I shall do more than fight you, my friend. It is a pity that I do not know you better. It is always more fun to kill a man when he is your friend." He drew his blade, and as he did, a gust of wind blew past.  
  
"You're more sick than I thought. You'll never have Misty's hand." I circled him, keeping my sword steady, Pikachu waiting in the distance. I wanted to fight him man to man, and only when he broke out the magic would I break out mine. 


	9. terror

A Trifle, A Trouble – 9  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
An odd event, this past week of my life. Everything started so friggin normal, walking through the boring woods. Finally, we found a bit of a fright, and from there, a roller coaster ride of good times and bad. Now was certainly a mixed pot of feelings. I was finally come to her rescue, but the offspring of a wizard stood before me.  
  
Since when was I a hero? Hell, I guess it takes a bit of one to make a good story, but never in my dreams would I have pictured myself fighting magic and wielding a sword. And on top of that, my egg hatched into a super-rare breed of pokemon, and Misty and I were actually having a good outlook to our future. I was friends with a magical knight, and enemies with an evil wizard. I had been told I may have some of these 'special gifts' myself, and now I was facing someone with a damned sword!  
  
Yet as odd as it all seemed, something did feel right. I wasn't really nervous to be where I was. It was my burning goal to get Misty out of there, and I guessed that was the reason for my lack of fear. Gareth stood as quiet as a statue, holding his sword in no manner of offence or defense, so didn't know what he was to do with it. I kept him on his toes though, circling as I had been told. "Are you just going to look at me all day, or do I have to show you how to swing one of these?" the boy lifted his sword a bit, and looked at it, ere turning his gaze to me. With a smirk, he brought the flat end of his blade to his shoulder, and extended his free arm behind his back.  
  
A breeze began to pick up as he growled, and a small twister formed in the palm of his hand. With the cyclone, he touched the blade of his sword, and it began to glow green, "Now let me show you how to fight." He swung his blade away from me, and a razor slash of wind sliced along the path of the blade, flying into the woods, and leveling a few trees, ere it stopped.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, trying to play off on whatever honour he may have had, "too scared of me to not use magic?" His face bent with anger, and I used the opportunity to make my move. With as much speed as I could manufacture, I lunged at Gareth, slashing my sword.  
  
"Now wait just a minuet," He nimbly dodged my slice, "what kind of hypocritical move is that?" He brought his arm down on my sword to knock it away. Then he brought his up again, and swung it in my direction, not intending for the blade to actually hit me, but the wind razor that it made.  
  
I held my sword up to block the thing, not really expecting it to work. Wincing as it hit though, I didn't feel cut. 'Great,' it ran through my mind, 'it cut me so clean, I'm gonna slide into two pieces, just like in the cartoons.' But as I didn't slide in two, I looked behind me to see trees falling on either side of behind me. My sword had succeeded in cutting the wind.  
  
"Hmm, so your sword can cut my wind?" Gareth looked a bit more surprised than I could tell he wanted to let on, "No matter. I'll have to kill you then the old-fashioned way." He took the offensive then, slashing at me with the intent of having his actual sword do the cutting. But the razors of wind were still emitted, and I had to contend with them as well as Gareth's actual sword, and the fact that I was not an expert swordsman.  
  
The battle quickly fell out of whatever favour I may have had, for Gareth continued to gain ground on me, and every so often, his blade or a gust of wind would find its mark. Nothing too serious ever, for which I was thankful, but still it hindered me more than I wanted to have. This heavy armour finally came in handy.  
  
But my strength was waning quickly, and I found my footing begin to falter. I would stumble, and take a hit on my helm from the broad side of Gareth's blade, or I would trip and fall into a vulnerable position, only to have to expend more energy to defend myself. Finally, I fell for good. With a thrust of his arms, Gareth's blade drove into my shoulder. A ferocious beam of wind followed, ripping at sinews and spattering blood in all directions. I was effectively pinned to the ground.  
  
With a scream of agony, the reality came to me. I would die this day, not saving Misty, and not helping Armas. My life would be a wasted, useless hindrance of those who knew me. Misty would have been better off to remain in Cerulean, and achieve her dream of mastering water pokemon. Armas didn't really need my help to wake him; it would have been done in the due order of fate. That little egg's mother and father would have probably returned to find it. Pikachu would have been found by a better trainer, who would have had sense enough to achieve pokemon mastery, and not gallivant into as many stupid positions as I. And there stood Gareth, grinning over me.  
  
All would end, here and now. Gareth would snatch his sword back out, and with a few choice words to remind me of his victory, remove my head with the use of his blade. Misty would become his bride. His bride. She would be his. As that thought raced through my head though, my fury returned. As quickly as my acceptance of defeat had come on, it vanished, leaving me yelling out of rage, not pain.  
  
I grabbed at his blade and snatched at it, pulling and yanking despite the searing pain in my arm. My vision coated over with red, and as my vehement actions persisted, the sword finally pulled free, gushing with it a liberal spurt of blood and fibre. I stood, not feeling the pain nor seeing any decrease in my power.  
  
"You dropped this." I said, straining every reserve in me to not sling the damned thing through him. I did throw it though, at him. He did catch it, as I though he would, but as he did, I let my dam of wrath surge over and shatter, and I ran at him like a man possessed.  
  
I tore into him with every ounce of my being, forgetting every drop of my teachings, and catching him completely by surprise. Swing after swing, I pushed him back, maintaining a yell of hatred and unbridled fury. If I had had time to think, I may have asked myself why the sudden onset of such anger. But it did not matter as I pounded his defense with my overwhelming offense.  
  
I could sense the fear on his face as plainly as I knew I was mad. His back finally hit the wall of his home, and I continued, swinging at him and thrusting. I tired not, only redoubled my efforts as he continued to manage to evade me. Finally my blade did find a mark, and it was a good one. With a terrific splash of blood, my sword bit deep into his side. I paused only for a split second, to look at his face. It was contorted with pain and surprise, fear and hatred. A smile formed to my lips. Feeling the crunch of bone and internal workings, I twisted my blade and snatched it from his side, eliciting a splash of blood and the persistent outpour of the substance.  
  
I backed away a few feet, my rage beginning to subside. I felt weak and light-headed. Had I really just done that? Had I truly just defeated a wizard on his own turf? The excitement was building, but when I looked again to him, I realized what had really happened.  
  
For a time, I had become a monster. Something inside of me had snapped, and the sudden bloodlust was too much to handle, driving me into a frenzy of a killing rampage, directed at the heart of the occurrence. I had changed, for the worse. My mind had left me, and a primal passion of raw brutality had taken its stead. The joy I had found in seeing my opponent as he was, injured hopelessly, by my own hands; it wasn't like me. I hated the man, I really did. But never would I have dreamed to find such horrible pleasure in such a sadistic way as to what I had.  
  
My eyes found Armas, who was staring at the scene. He too was thinking the same, I knew. I looked to back to Gareth, who was leaning against the wall, a chunk of his side splattered about the area. He would die soon, if something were not done. I had entered the fight with the desire to kill him, but now that that success was inevitable, I didn't want it. It wasn't like me to kill. Why had I wanted to, for Misty? I would kill for her...but was that like me? My mind raced with thoughts and fears, wishing to be anywhere, any time but here and now.  
  
"So...you win..." Gareth muttered, blood gushing from his mouth as he spoke. I walked over to him, dropping my blade.  
  
"Forgive me." I said, and a tear formed in my eye. He had been a worthy opponent, if evil and unfair. I knew then that I was not meant to be a warrior. My heart was not designed for the toll to be taken. At hearing my words, the look upon Gareth's face changed. I saw in him then a look of wonder and confusion.  
  
"Stupid boy. Allowing himself to be beaten by a human. You are no child of mine!" Finalis stepped into the picture, walking over to him, and raising his hand. With a blast of fire, Gareth was naught but a black mark on the wall of the house.  
  
"NO!!" I cried, running towards Finalis. A magic barrier threw me back, reminding me of my punctured arm. It was so obvious now. Gareth was twisted in his own way, but it had been his father who had always installed the worst of it. He was driven to be better than he could be, by his father, and for this, he had become evil and hateful. It wasn't really his fault.  
  
"Ash. This is not your fight. It is mine." Armas stepped before me, standing like a wall of safety and power. I suddenly felt small and insignificant in the face of it all, and wanted comfort more than I ever had, "can you walk?"  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Then get over there." He threw his arm up, indicating the place where Pikachu stood waiting, and my bag rested upon the ground. With stabbing pain throughout my arm, and massive amounts of blood leaving me, I stumbled over to the spot. I knew enough from movies and books to know that I had to stop the bleeding, so I tore a piece of my shirt from my bag and tied it around my wound as tightly as possible. It was in an awkward place, so I stuffed wads of cloth between the bandage, at both ends of my puncture mark. It burned like hell, but I wouldn't lose too much blood.  
  
"Pika?" My rodent tentatively walked over to me, a look of concern in his eyes. He was tensed and ready to fight, I could tell. I had grown able to tell his thoughts, and he mine.  
  
"Sorry, buddy. I had to do this one on my own. But since I can't do that much more, from here on, it's you." I hugged the little electric type, and turned to watch the scene.  
  
Finalis was radiating now with an aura of flame, and Armas had drawn his sword, doing what he had told me to.  
  
"You think this wise, Knight?" Finalis sneered at Armas, "I've already beaten you more times than I can recall. And now you don't even have your magic sword. How do you think you can win?"  
  
"I do not need magic to defeat you. Look at him," Armas pointed at me, "He defeated your son, who was a wizard in his own right, and he is not even trained in the use of a sword for more than a day's time."  
  
"You are right, but that boy is special. He has something within him that I like. The evil that he displayed when fighting...it inspired me. I could get used to having a kid like him around to mutilate my enemies."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Did he really think I wanted to do those things? At the time I had, but something came over me...controlled me, "You're wrong!" I got up and looked to Finalis, "I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't mean to harm him that way. It was...an accident." As the words exited my mouth, they sounded more and more pathetic.  
  
"Oh, clever boy," Finalis said, "I saw the whole thing from the sidelines, you see. I can read people's emotions, and I saw in yours the desire. You had the burning lust for absolutely obliterating Gareth. The smile that parted your lips didn't lie. There is something in you that needs death, and you know it now."  
  
His words hit home like nothing ever had. Was he right? It all made perfect sense, but somehow it had to be wrong. I told myself over and over in my head that he was wrong. He was evil himself, after all, and that was what evil persons did: lie.  
  
But they had both said that I had something special in me. Armas had said it when I had busted into talking like an Old English warrior, and when he was training me. He had mentioned it since then as well, and even Finalis had spoken similar. But was the special part of me they spoke of, being a horribly efficient destroyer?  
  
And now what of Misty? If Armas defeated Finalis, and I rescued her, as I wanted, could I live with myself, knowing that I was so dangerous? But I remembered why I had broken off into my rage to begin with...her. It had come into my mind of my loss of her, and the prospect had pushed me over the edge. But wasn't that a good thing, to throw every ounce of yourself into a way to protect your love?  
  
But also it led my mind to wonder if it would ever happen again, for Misty was the only one for whom I cared so much. So if another situation like this were to arise, would I again change? Did this mean that I should not be around her? Was she the underlying cause of my problem?  
  
No. It could never be that. I would never accept that she was in any way involved with something wrong. The problem was mine, and mine alone. I would have to deal with it, without blame and favour. But at the moment, all I could do was pray for Misty's safety, and watch the two warriors square off. 


	10. victory

A Trifle, A Trouble – 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
So it had come to it. Finally, in all their mighty glory, the two ancient warriors faced each other down, intent with their purpose to beat the other. It would end this day, with either good or evil the victor, and the outcome of the rest of my life riding on it. Perhaps it would even increase in scale to encompass the world. Who could know but the Big Guy upstairs?  
  
"The pinprick in my side is about to be removed today," Finalis said, "isn't it grand?"  
  
"Oh I would not lower me to a pinprick if I were you," Armas countered, "soon it shall be this pinprick." He displayed his sword. They circled, as if two mighty lions, facing off to determine whom was the alpha male.  
  
It struck within me wonder, to see such. But the fear of what I had, myself, done was still gnawing at me, pulling at me with ripping fangs, to despair. I had to fight the fear and not lose sight of my goal. I had to continue to tell myself that it would never again happen, and from then on, speak naught of it.  
  
Thoughts of myself were interrupted by a loud crash of steel. I darted my head towards the fight, and saw Armas, his sword locked against the staff of Finalis. They were in a struggle, but Armas was the stronger, and soon threw Finalis's staff to the side. The wizard retaliated though, flinging his staff back up, a plume of fire following it, heading for Armas.  
  
It exploded as it struck the warrior. I watched in sheer horror as the flames licked about the impact site, and smoke danced its way to heaven. But it faded away, and as it did, I saw Armas, unharmed. He stood, arms crossed, with his sword in front. A glance at his face, and I knew he was fine. He charged Finalis.  
  
The two danced about the battlefield, and I watched. One would gain an edge, to lose it, and then regain it in a matter of time. They were equal. A thought entered my mind as I watched. Misty. The house was right behind me, and Finalis wasn't looking. But what if Armas needed my help? There couldn't possibly be anything that he could need my help with. I had decided.  
  
"Pikachu, come with me." I whispered, as I stood and stealthily eased around the fight. The door was in plain sight, and at the last moment, Pikachu and I made a dash for it. I threw it open and ran inside. Blackness. Then a noise, like a gust of wind, and I was no longer in a house. It was as Armas had said, before my eyes the house became something else. The walls shot up into the heavens, and became gray stone. The windows were replaced by small slits, barely filtering sunlight through. A fireplace occupied the far wall of the room in which I now was. Staircases wound up both sides of the wall, into the upper corridors.  
  
"Misty!" I called her name, and began to run, up the stairs, clueless as to where I was going. A growl stopped me. Taking my eyes from the staircase, I faced the source of the noise. Before me, guarding further progress, was a mammoth Houndoom.  
  
It roared, and as it did, flames drifted from its mouth, as if breath. It positioned itself for a charge, but we were ready. "Pikachu, handle this thing!" He jumped into action, taking his place before me, staring down his opponent.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Doom!"  
  
"Alright, Pikachu, thunder attack, now!" The rodent braced himself, and crouched, his growl now a scream, and his cheek pouches dancing with electricity. The electric waves around him built, and as they reached a crescendo, he let them fly. A rocketing blast of power surged through the air, hitting the dog before us, head on. The Houndoom was sent flying into the wall, sparks flickering about him.  
  
He righted himself though, and quickly unleashed a flamethrower. It seared its way towards Pikachu, and I barely had time to call for him to dodge. It was much more difficult fighting than against a trainer's pokemon. I never knew what was coming.  
  
"Use quick attack to get around him, then bite his neck!" Pikachu disappeared into his speed, and reappeared beside Houndoom, shoulder down into a tackle. He struck the thing, not doing much damage, but getting himself set up how I had told him. Spinning around, he sank his teeth deep into the neck of the dog, and held on.  
  
Houndoom shook and jumped, rolled and hollered, but Pikachu remained. Blood was beginning to leak from the teeth puncture wounds, for he wouldn't quit squirming. But Pikachu was tiring, and in a final effort, Houndoom spun his own head around, and bit the rodent on the back, yanking him off, and slinging him to the ground.  
  
He then began to glow black, and I knew what was coming. He was, after all, half dark type. He opened his mouth, revealing a set of glowing fangs. With a massive roar he pounced upon Pikachu, mouth wide for the kill.  
  
"Pikachu, move!" But he was too injured to do so. I reached for my pokeball to recall him before Houndoom could do too serious damage, but it was too late, and there was no referee to declare a loss or victory. Houndoom's crunch attack sank full force into Pikachu. I could hear the snapping of bones, and see blood spurting from the puncture wound.  
  
"Piikaaa!" His cry died off into the air, as Houndoom slung him into the wall.  
  
"Pikachu, no!" I ran after him, tears beginning to stream down my face. His fur was soaked red with blood, and a rib protruded past the skin. I picked him up, and began to run, but the Houndoom blocked my way, "You son of a bitch! Haven't you done enough?!"  
  
The thing roared, and took a step towards me. I reached for my sword with my free hand, only to remember that I had left it outside. I was trapped. But something at my belt began to move, and before I could see what it was, Firaga's pokeball burst open, and he landed facing the Houndoom. I had forgotten about the little guy, but was thankful for him.  
  
"Frrgaaaa!!" He sounded pissed, and despite it all, a grin managed to come to my face.  
  
"Firaga, use flamethrower!" I yelled, but he turned, looked at me, and shook his head. In his eyes though, I could swear he was as smart as I for a second. He faced Houndoom again, and crouched into a fighting stance. Energy began to flow around him, and his fists clenched.  
  
Houndoom roared again, and began a charge towards Firaga. He didn't seem to notice, yet something in me told me not to disturb him. As Houndoom drew nearer, I began to worry if Firaga was asleep. But just as he came within three feet of the little guy, he stood upright, and lunged towards Houndoom, fist at the ready.  
  
His fist was enveloped in a field of energy, surging so brilliantly, that I could see naught of his hand. With a roar of his own to match Houndoom's, he swung, connecting with the jaw of the dog. A massive sound, as if an explosion, and the room went white for a moment. When I regained my ability to see, Firaga's fist was still there, connected to Houndoom's jaw.  
  
As if in slow motion, I watched as Houndoom's entire face contorted, the jawbone breaking, teeth flying out, and Firaga's fist following through. As the world sped up, Houndoom's body began to move with its head, but not fast enough, as I heard a loud 'crack' from its neck. Its entire body spun around, and as time returned to normal, it blasted out of the wall of the castle, bricks and rubble making way from the speed at which the dog impacted.  
  
I was too shocked to move. I had never before seen such an attack. What was it? I reached for my pokedex, and flipped it open.  
  
"Superpower, a fighting-type attack. The attacker gathers tremendous amounts of energy, and unleashes it all in such a concentrated point, that time itself slows."  
  
"Firaga, come on!" I yelled, not having time to congratulate it or recall it. Turning swiftly, I headed up into the turret of the castle. I took a spare shirt out of my bag and wrapped it around Pikachu, as to stop the bleeding. The stairs wound round the central column, and as I reached the top, I found a door, barred and shut tightly. Misty had to be behind it.  
  
I sat Pikachu down gently, and backed up a few paces. With as much strength as I could muster, I rammed the door with my shoulder, but it didn't budge.  
  
"Misty! Are you in there?" I yelled, face against the door.  
  
"Ash? Is that you?" It was her voice.  
  
"I'll have you out in just a second, hold on!" I turned to enlist Firaga to trample the door, but he was not there, "Firaga! Where are you?" Just as the words escaped my mouth, another blinding flash of light made its way up the stairs. As fast as I could manage, being sore and out of breath, I hurried back down the stairs to see what was up with my pokemon.  
  
As I reached the lower level, I saw a cloud of smoke, surrounding the area in which Firaga was last standing. I heard a noise, sounding highly similar to Firaga's cry, but much deeper. A gust of wind blew through the hole where Houndoom had flown, and the smoke drifted away. I nearly fell over in amazement.  
  
It was Firaga, but not. My carefree little baby had evolved into its adult stage. Long, slender limbs had replaced its original stubby ones, and the black armour areas of its skin had grown to cover more of it than before. Its tail was extremely long, whipping around behind it, and its head had become downright fearsome. Fangs reached down, nearly two inches long, and its eyes were still red, but slanted at a purely evil angle.  
  
I found words difficult, for I was most assuredly addressing a highly intelligent pokemon. I pulled my pokedex out to at least get its name right.  
  
"Fira, the flame/dark pokemon. The adult stage of Firaga, this pokemon possesses supremely powerful abilities, which in turn make it perhaps the most powerful pokemon ever."  
  
"Fira, huh? Can you help me with a little problem?"  
  
"Fiir!" Its cry was deep, but it swiftly moved towards me, seemingly eager to help. I realized then, that it was indeed still Firaga in there.  
  
We ran up the stairs, and when we reached the top floor, Fira stopped at Pikachu before it did anything else, "Fiir..." It extended a hand, full of sleek claws, towards Pikachu, and gently gripped his torso. A black light flowed through its arm, and seeped into my rodent.  
  
He began to move, and soon, his eyes opened, "Pika?"  
  
"Pikachu!" I cried, and ran over to him. Fira flicked his hand, and the shirt was slit in half. It fell away to reveal Pikachu's fully healed body. I lifted him from the ground, and hugged him tightly. He scrambled up my shoulder, to his captain's chair, and I then turned to my other matter.  
  
"Fira, will you get that door out of the way?" I pointed to the door that held Misty hostage.  
  
"Misty!" I yelled to her, "Stand back!"  
  
"Okay!" I heard from inside. I nodded my head for Fira to proceed, and he extended his arm. A black ball formed between his claws, and as he opened his hand, the thing blasted through the door, the shockwave behind it obliterating the remaining frame. I ran inside after it to find a room, scantly clad with a hard bed, and a wooden chair. A lone window, stuffed with bars, let in the only light.  
  
"Ash!" Misty ran to me from the corner, and threw her arms around me. I returned the embrace, ignoring the pain in my arm, and reveling in the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." I pulled away, to gaze into her eyes. They were filled with tears, and I tentatively wiped one away.  
  
"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here." She fell into me again, and I hugged her tightly. It felt so good to be with her again, for it had seemed like years since she had been gone. An explosion outside, however, interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"What's been going on around here?" She asked, turning her gaze towards her window.  
  
"Too much to explain right now, come on." I took her hand, and walked down the stairs, as quickly as I thought safe for her. She seemed weak; I guessed she hadn't been getting enough to eat. My regret for killing Gareth faded.  
  
"They haven't hurt you, have they?" I hoped she said they hadn't, for if she said otherwise, I would probably have hacked a little more at Gareth's corpse.  
  
"No. They haven't done anything with me, including feed me." I noticed she did have her exact same clothes on, only she looked a bit dirtier and a bit thinner.  
  
"Well we'll get all the food you can eat when we get back to civilization." I gave her the most comforting smile I could manage, and she returned it, tightening her grip on my hand. We had reached the first floor, and were making our way towards the exit of the castle. Pikachu trailed closely behind me, and Fira was levitating a few feet off the ground, shortly behind him.  
  
Without a word being said, I saw the same type of black energy rocket past me, and blast the door of the castle away in the same manner it had Misty's. We ran into the yard, the sunlight bright in our darkness- accustomed eyes. But when they did clear, the sight before us wasn't good.  
  
Armas and Finalis were still alive, but Armas was on the ground, his own sword through his stomach, and Finalis was floating in the air, glowing red, arms outstretched, chanting something or other. I had no clue as to what he was preparing, but I knew I had to stop him.  
  
"Fira, take him down!" He swiftly moved past me, and held both arms out, straight from his side. Black energy began to spark from his palms, and it fed into a growing orb, that was a few feet in front of his chest. The thing continued to grow, as he fed more energy into it. Soon, it was as large as a beach ball. Lightning fast, Fira brought his arms together, catching the ball. He then moved his hands behind it, and shot it forward, it leaving a trail of black energy.  
  
Finalis didn't even see it. Faster than anything I had seen, the ball reached him. It pierced his skin, yet remained in his body, swelling him into a shape too large to be humanly possible. And it wasn't. With an explosion of black, Finalis was spattered across his own yard. As quickly as it had begun, it was ended. 


	11. bloody sunday

A Trifle, A Trouble – 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Armas stirred on the ground, and I remembered what I had seen. His sword was stabbed through his stomach, a puddle of blood under his body. He coughed, and as he did, a trickle of blood exited his mouth. I knelt next to him, horrified at the prospect of him dieing.  
  
"You have done well, Ash. You have met and exceeded my expectations of you. I am honoured to see the birth of a fine warrior." He spoke in varied tones of consciousness, and I could see that he was drifting.  
  
"Armas, tell me what to do with this. Should I take it out, or just drag you to the hospital with it in? I need to know!" I indicated his sword, as my fear built, and my anxiousness mounted. Armas only smiled though.  
  
"I don't believe there is anything you can do. The nearest aid would be days away, and I shall be long gone by then. Take care of yourself, and Misty." He lowered his head to the ground, and closed his eyes.  
  
"No, don't give in! There has to be something we can do." I looked to Misty, who was knelt beside me, equally worried. I felt so bad for everyone. She was starving, and he was here dieing. I was the only one not suffering. It was all on me. What could and should I do? It was all too much. My head began to swim.  
  
I felt a presence at my side then, and looked to see Fira there, extending his arm to Armas. His clawed hand rested on his torso, and the same dark energy began to radiate within it, and pass into Armas. With his other hand, Fira freed the sword from its biological sheath.  
  
Armas screamed, and yelled more, long after the sword was gone. I didn't understand it. Pikachu had not done so. Perhaps it was that pokemon healing powers were useless or harmful to humans. But then a thought entred my mind. Armas was made of light magic, for the side of good. Fira was a dark-type pokemon, and was pouring that force into Armas. What else could be expected? But then again, Fira was far compensated with intelligence to realize this. All I could do was trust him.  
  
Soon, the aura died down, and Fira lifted his hand from the body of Armas. He was breathing heavily, and I could hear the pain in his gasps...but the wound was closed and healed. Soon, his breathing became normal, and he sat upright.  
  
I couldn't help but to smile, Misty as well, "See," I said, "told you there was something we could do."  
  
"Yes, you were right. It would appear that my despair was in vain." He gave an effort to stand, and succeeded, after some pain-streaked expressions crossed his face. We too, stood.  
  
"Thank you, Fira." I said, laying my hand on the shoulder of my pokemon. He growled his return comment, and levitated off to do his thing. I didn't question him.  
  
"It is good to see you safe after all." Armas said to Misty, who was standing to the side, looking like she felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Thank you for helping Ash find me. I know he would have had trouble without you." She said to him, giving him a hug.  
  
"Trouble?" I asked sarcastically, "Hell, I would have never known where to go if not for him. But now that it's over, we can go into town, eat, and forget this whole incident." I took Misty's hand and proceeded toward the path that led from the yard of the wizard.  
  
"I'm afraid it will not be quite that simple," Armas said, "You forget, Finalis is immortal, and the only way to kill him is with my sword, which is locked away in the lair of the Clan."  
  
Misty and I both paused and turned around. Our faces wrought with worry, I asked, "So what must we do?"  
  
"For the moment, go into the city and eat. Rest and relax. It will take some time for Finalis to regain himself. I shall return to my castle and prepare for this fight. I have been sleeping for hundreds of years without training. I need to sharpen up a bit. When the time draws nigh, I shall send word for you. Until then, remain close." Armas turned and entered the woods again. We watched him go, without question, and soon sight and sound of him were lost to us.  
  
"Come on, Fira." I called the pokemon, and he came over to us, staying a few paces behind.  
  
"Do you know how to get out of here?" Misty asked me.  
  
"Of course. I still have my map." I produced the map that Armas had given me, and we proceeded to leave the odd forest.  
  
Back in Diamond, we found a good place to eat, and did so. I was quite hungry myself, and I knew Misty was. We both ate our absolute fill, and then eased back and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
"It feels good to have that armor off." I said, twisting my shoulder a bit.  
  
"I missed you, Ash." Misty said to me, leaning over the table.  
  
"I missed you, too," I said, doing the same. We clasped hands and stared into each other's eyes. Her beautiful oceans of teal were as entrancing as ever, but I could see in them a tinge of some painful memory, that had never been there before.  
  
"What happened?" I asked her, feeling for some reason that she had not told me everything. She lowered her head, and I saw a tear hit the table. As quickly as I could, I came around to her side of the table and placed my arm around her shoulder, and cradled her head in my other. She sobbed freely into my chest, as I stroked her hair.  
  
"I'm...sorry." She said, between sobs.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to apologize to me. Just let it all out." I kissed the top of her head, and she cried a bit more. I was worried about her, and completely dumbfounded as to what she was upset over. An idea began to form in my head, and I didn't like it. I only hoped it was not true.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else." She said, lifting her head and wiping her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, as she stood.  
  
"Yeah." I stood as well, and grasped her hand. I paid our bill, and we left the restaurant. Misty was quiet as we walked down the sidewalk. The hotel room was a bit depressing, so I decided to take a turn towards the park. She laced her arm through mine, and rested her head upon my shoulder as we walked.  
  
People passing smiled and I overheard them say to someone else what a lovely couple we were, or that we reminded them or their own youth. It made me feel good to hear such, but nothing could take my attention from Misty. What had happened to make her so upset?  
  
The trees were dropping their leaves in preparation for autumn, and the birds were flitting about busily. The park wasn't crowded, and I found a reasonably private bench to sit on. As we sat, Misty rested her head again upon my shoulder, and clasped my hand with hers.  
  
I wanted nothing more than to make her feel good, though curiosity gnawed at me like an itch I couldn't reach. She did not stay that way for long though. Soon she raised her head and turned to face me on the bench. I compensated as well, so I could see her eye to eye.  
  
Her look was of shy fear, as if she was afraid to tell me or that I would be angry with her. She didn't meet me eye to eye, but kept her head low, looking somewhere at my chest. Tentatively, I placed my hand under her chin and raised her head to meet my eyes.  
  
"I want to help." I told her quietly, not wanting to force her to talk, but offering my support if she wanted it. She smiled slightly, affirming in me that she believed me. She nodded her head, but as she did, another tear made its way down her cheek, followed by more.  
  
She fell into my arms once more, and I held her, as she quietly sobbed. Misty was a strong girl, with an iron will. Something foul must have taken place indeed to mess her up this badly. Again a notion entered my mind and made my blood boil. I didn't even want to think it, for the implications it would surely arise.  
  
"Gareth...he, almost...he tried to..." She couldn't finish, and I wouldn't let her. I wanted to hear no more. I tightened my hold on her, and clenched my jaw. I would exact my revenge, on his father.  
  
Misty slept in the bed at the hotel. She was exhausted from her ordeal. I could nowhere near sleep. I paced the room, to and fro, my mind racing with raging thoughts, my blood boiling over, and my vision that of red. I knew what she was going to say...it was what I was thinking. I didn't want her to have to say it, and I dared not repeat it in my head.  
  
I kicked myself for feeling sorry for the fool of a wizard as I spitted him against his own wall. If I could go back, I would have hacked his body into little pieces. I made no effort to conceal my rage, but I didn't want to wake Misty. With a shaky hand, I penned a letter in case she woke, and placed it on the bathroom counter. Summoning Pikachu, I exited the hotel room, and made for the basketball court.  
  
Fira was just outside the room, and I motioned for him to come as well. I walked around the buildings, and to the basketball court...a large concrete area, three full courts in one space.  
  
"Alright, you guys. Armas is off training on his own. We're going to do the same," I said, unsheathing my sword that I had brought with me. "Pikachu, you and Fira train together. Practice your attacks, and spar. Don't try to hurt each other. I'm gonna train with this." I held up my sword.  
  
My two pokemon made their way to the other end of the area, and I stayed where I was. I could hear the sounds of their training, feel the surge of electricity, and the singe of flames. The chill of dark type moves, and the wind from speed attacks. But my mind was on my own training.  
  
"I've relied on you guys too long," I said to myself, staring at the sword, "there are more fights out there than pokemon battles, and I need to learn how to take care of myself for once."  
  
I lowered myself into the stance Armas taught me, and swung my sword downward. I resumed my stance and did so again, then again. For a solid half hour, I did this, step, swing, step, swing. Then I practiced my side slash. From the standing position, I brought the blade of the sword down at an angle to my left, then to my right. I would shift my foot to do each, and for another half hour, I did this.  
  
Afterwards, I did my upward slash, in the same manner, and for the same amount of time. I ran laps about the court, for a half hour, and then did pushups and sit-ups, yet another half hour. I rinsed and repeat, and in about three hours, I was too exhausted to lift myself off the ground. Pikachu and Fira were tired too, barely standing at the other end of the court.  
  
Fira was an awesome pokemon, one of the strongest I had yet seen. He was holding his own against my seven year old Pikachu, a Pikachu who had been doing naught but training for his full five years of knowing me. But Fira wasn't even a week old, and was matching my Pikachu, round for round. I called them back, and at somewhere near midnight, we slept.  
  
I woke at eight that morning. Rolling out of bed, I found I could hardly move. My arms, legs, chest, back, stomach...even head were searing with waves of stabbing pain. I scratched my way to the bathroom and relieved myself, ere showering in warm water, and dressing. I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth. Misty still slept, and I didn't want to wake her. But there was nothing on the television, and nothing else to do, so I walked over to her bed and placed my hand upon her shoulder.  
  
I moved her a bit, hoping she would not mind being roused. She stirred a bit, and then stretched her arms out. She looked so cute, so innocent there. I couldn't help but to smile. With a few blinks, she opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Morning, Ash." She said, seeming to be back to her old self. I didn't want to take any chances, so I didn't bring about the subject of yesterday.  
  
"Sleep well?" I asked, as she scanned the room, and looked at the clock.  
  
"Yeah, a bit too long though. You?" she stood out of bed, and threw her arms around me. It hurt like bloody hell, but I grinned and bore it, for her.  
  
I returned her hug and answered, "Fine."  
  
"Good." She pulled away from me, and looked into my face. She was smiling, and that in itself was cause for me to do so, "Thank you for everything." She said, before giving me a small kiss and walking off to do her morning routine. I stood there for a moment, baffled, but after a while, sat on the bed and waited for her to finish.  
  
Pikachu was still sleeping, piled up at the foot of my bed. Fira was nowhere to be seen but that didn't bother me, for he was the type to do his own thing when he had the time, and when he was needed was always front and center. Misty emerged from the bathroom, looking as beautiful as ever, and I stood.  
  
"What's on the agenda for today? How long do you think we'll have to wait around here?" I took my hand in hers, and walked out of the hotel. We headed for somewhere to eat breakfast. I figured I'd let Pikachu sleep, seeing as how tired he was.  
  
"I don't know," I answered, "Armas said he'd give us a signal when the time came, but he never said when that would be. I doubt it will be for a few days, anyway. As for what we're gonna do today; it's your day. Anything you want to do, it's on me."  
  
"Really?" she looked like a kid at Christmas. I would do anything just to keep her happy. She clasped my arm, and we went on in search of a breakfast. Money wasn't a problem. If ever I ran low, a few quick battles and I'd be well off. As it was, I was as loaded as I could be.  
  
We found a small café and entered, sitting at a table, "What'll it be?" The waitress asked.  
  
"I'll have a glass of orange juice, with a bagel. Toasted, please."  
  
"And you?" She said, turning to me.  
  
"Let me get a cup of coffee, and a bagel as well."  
  
"Toasted, too?" the waitress asked.  
  
"No, not for me."  
  
"Be out in a minuet." She walked off to take other orders, and left the two of us sitting there. I could tell Misty was far from over her ordeal, but she said nothing of it, and tried to act normal. Tried for my sake. That touched me deep, and I said yet another silent blessing for her.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her, taking her hand from across the table.  
  
"I don't know, you?" She smiled, and I did too...I couldn't help it.  
  
"Now, now," I said, "It's your day, remember? Whatever you say, goes."  
  
"Well I know you wouldn't want to follow me around some girlish store, so I figured I'd be polite and ask you." Her smile turned slightly mischievous.  
  
"I thank you for being considerate, but if you were to visit such an institution, I would follow you without a word." I returned her playful grin. We continued such back and forth play for a while, and finally came to rest on going to the mall here, and seeing if we could catch a movie, and perhaps shop a bit.  
  
Our breakfast came, along with generous amounts of individual packets of jellies and butters, sugar and cream substitute. I preferred my coffee straight, and my bagel only lightly smeared with cream cheese. Misty ate hers plain, and drank her orange juice plain (as well it should be).  
  
Finishing, we left the tip, paid the tab and exited the diner. We walked, hand in hand, down the street, heading for the mall. I tried as hard as I could to enjoy my time with her, but Finalis was on my mind. I would be the one to kill him, not Armas. I'd see to that. I'd have my revenge for Misty's sake. It was a cool morning, and neither of us had thought to bring any sleeves. If we didn't know better, we would have sworn the temperature was dropping rather rapidly.  
  
Even stranger, were what appeared to be storm clouds, brewing in the east. I had just watched the weather forecast that morning, and they had said nothing of any storms. We passed it off as an odd occurrence, and entered the mall. The building was a large one, double storied, with shops lining all of every wall. The air was comfortable within, and music played over speakers, but it was drowned out by the hum of the many voices of people.  
  
Just at the entrance, was a sign, which showed each movie showing for the day. There was the usual assortment of action, comedy, horror, and romance. We had heard of none of them, for we had been traveling for so long...movies and songs current never reached our attention in the life we lived.  
  
We were looking them over, discussing which we may want to see, when the very doors of the mall rattled with a particularly strong gust of wind. Looking back outside, we saw the sky was nigh black, and the gusts of wind were all but clearly visible. Treetops were doubled over, and debris flew about everywhere. Great roiling storm clouds, filled with streaks of lightning could be seen over the tops of the buildings.  
  
I looked to my side for Pikachu, only to remember that I had left him at the hotel. Bad move. This didn't look like any natural storm.  
  
"Ash," Misty said, clinging to my arm, "What's going on?" I could barely hear her over the scream of the wind, and a sudden crack made me aware of the situation.  
  
"Get back!" I yelled, to particularly no one, as I ran with Misty out of the way of the glass doors. They shattered, just as we ducked behind a garbage bin, and deadly projectiles of the glass whistled past us, stabbing the unwary shoppers who happened to be in their way.  
  
We stood, looking out of the remains of the doors, and realized that this was really nothing natural. Everyone around us was running to the bowels of the mall, in hopes of being safe there, but we stood, watching the goings on outside. Cars were beginning to lift upwards, and small trees were already flying about.  
  
"Help!" I heard a cry to my side, that of a small child. I ran over to where I heard it, to find a young girl, about eight years of age, with a large piece of glass stuck in the back of her leg. She couldn't get up to run, and already benches were flying past her with potentially fatal power.  
  
I picked her up, planning to carry her deeper into the building, to avoid her being hit. Misty was at my side. I had only taken a few steps when I heard her cry out, "Ash!"  
  
I threw my head around to see a tree heading for us. The girl clung to my neck, and Misty to my waist. I knew for sure we would die. The tree approached without a shred of remorse for what it was about to do. Unimpeded by walls or gravity, it rocketed towards us as if it was born to kill us.  
  
Just as it was to hit, it stopped, having hit a wall of energy, which crackled black. The tree suddenly burst into fragments, and I saw standing behind where it was, Fira.  
  
"Oh, am I glad to see you, buddy," I said, giving an enormous sigh of relief, "that makes about ten or so I owe ya."  
  
He growled in reply and raised his hand as if in indication for me to proceed with my rescue mission. I did so, as he put up a barrier of power over the broken out entranceway to the building.  
  
"Ann! Ann!" I heard the voice among so many others. The girl responded to this one though, shouting out cries for her mother. I found the woman, and gave her daughter to her, "thank you so much, young man." She said.  
  
"No problem." I said, turning back towards where Fira was. Misty was still there, latched onto my hand, and I couldn't have been more glad of it. A horror to face this alone, I figured.  
  
"Fira, do you know what the hell's going on here?" I didn't expect an answer, just a nod or shake of his head.  
  
"Yes." I nearly fell over when I heard him speak, "the Clan has returned. Finalis lives again. The demon dragon is awoken."  
  
"Demon dragon?" I asked, finding this the most unnerving part of his report. I had never heard of such.  
  
"The Demon Dragon," Fira repeated, "Is the ultimate demigod of the elements. He is stronger than ever was Finalis. With the rebirth of the Clan, the Demon Dragon, Rhelnix has also been stirred from his deep slumber."  
  
"I don't like this." Misty said, a quiver of fear in her voice. I gripped her hand even tighter.  
  
"I don't either," I said, scared as hell myself, "does Armas know of this?"  
  
"Armas knows of Rhelnix," Fira said, "though he never took into account his awakening."  
  
"Why has he awakened?" I asked, puzzled like I had never been.  
  
"I cannot answer this. I do not know." Fira turned his energy field to surround us, "come, we must fetch Pikachu. Then we will seek out Armas."  
  
"I don't understand," I said again, "Armas said Finalis would take a while to be reborn, and that the Clan wasn't so far along in their reawakening. What about his sword? Have they broken it?"  
  
"The sword of Armas is no longer important. I have the power to kill Finalis for good. The problem here is posed by Rhelnix." Fira said, as he levitated us back to the hotel.  
  
"Finalis is mine." I said under my breath.  
  
"I don't understand any of this." Misty said, trying to remain strong through all of this. I then realized how hard this must be for her. She had no interest to fight, and only wanted to get this mess over with and go home. She was feeling lost, confused, and helpless.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. We're going to get through this, and go home. Okay?" She nodded her head and we remained embraced in each other's arms.  
  
We returned to the hotel, to find it in much the same condition as the mall. The glass doors and windows were shattered, and all loose objects around the place were gone, and more were flinging about. Lightning flashed everywhere, and thunder roared with its anger.  
  
Pikachu was in no danger. He was an electric type, after all. He was supercharged at the moment, and any obstacle that came his way, was instantly vaporized. I grabbed my armor and sword, and Pikachu joined us in our orb of a force field. We moved on towards Kaynewood, seemingly heading into hell's doorway.  
  
The clouds were almost completely black, covering all traces of sunlight. The only illumination came from the fierce spasms of lightning, which were immediately followed by the roars of thunder. There was no rain, only screaming wind and flying projectiles. More than once did a small tree, trash receptacle, even person, smash into our shield. But it held strong, and we were safe.  
  
The forest of Kaynewood looked as if it was a patch of sea grass at the bottom of a tremulous ocean. The trees swayed and bent, flinging to and fro. Branches were dislodged so much that it looked as if a giant lawn mower was trimming the trees. I wondered how in the world Armas could be safe in this.  
  
"Have no fear," Fira said, almost as if he could read my mind, "Armas is safe. There is a chamber under the ruins of the castle. He will be safe in there."  
  
"How do you know this?" I asked, having wondered long enough about how a relatively newborn could have such knowledge, "How do you know anything at all about the Clan, or Rhelnix? And how can you talk? You've never done it before."  
  
"When I healed Armas, not only did my powers enter him, but a part of him entered me. I now share his knowledge, and his ability to speak." Fira said no more, but he didn't have to. It made sense, in an odd sort of way.  
  
When we arrived at the ruins of the castle...there were no ruins. Every piece of wall, rubble, stone of any sort was blown away. The only thing left was a hole in the ground, which was previously concealed under a pile of wall rubble. We came down to it, and entered.  
  
It was surprisingly warm in there. The hole wasn't merely a hole, but an opening to a rather large chamber under the ground. It had stone benches and a curious orb sat in the middle of the room, atop an alter of stone. It radiated white, and the warmth seemed to come from it.  
  
Armas was seated on one of these benches. He looked up as he saw us, a look of dread and worry in his eyes, "I was wrong. Finalis is returned far sooner than I thought. The Clan is alive. And a greater evil is come...one that I doubt will be stoppable."  
  
"You mean Rhelnix." I asked, and as I did, his head shot up.  
  
"How do you know about Rhelnix?" He stood, eyeing me as if I were blue.  
  
"I explained the situation to the child," Fira said, "When I healed you, master Armas, your knowledge was shared with me, along with your ability to speak."  
  
Armas sat back down, "So it saves me breath. We can do nothing against the might of this dragon. Finalis is an ant compared to him."  
  
"There has to be something we can do." I said, taking Misty's hand and sitting across from him.  
  
"The evil of this storm covers the entire world," Armas said, head still in his hands, "The Clan will spread and conquer every city and town they come across. Finalis will be their general, leading them to victory. And Rhelnix will be lord over all, plunging the world into an age of darkness and terror."  
  
"Can no one stop him?" Misty asked, "I mean, the leaders of this world have weapons of great power. Will they do nothing?"  
  
"Oh yes, they will do great damage. The weapons in this world will be unleashed, and what will they do? They will obliterate all life...but not the life of the Clan, or Rhelnix. We will fire upon ourselves, and kill each other in our vain attempts at the dragon." Armas remained as one lost in despair.  
  
"It won't be that bad," I said, trying to console him, "You're being too hard on yourself. None of this is your fault, so why act like it is?"  
  
"It is my fault!" He stood and paced the room, "Oh, I was so vain, thinking they wanted to destroy me by destroying my sword...they had bigger plans. I had forgotten that the seal on Rhelnix was cast by the mages of the light, and my sword is the last artifact of their seal. It is the damned key!"  
  
Note: I can keep this getting worse and worse, but I'm not sure if I should. What do you guys think? Tone it back down a few notches, or keep it goin like the damned apocalypse? Drop a review, letting me know! 


	12. So it Begins

A Trifle, A Trouble – 12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Note: I'm really sketchy on the television episodes, so I'm telling you now...things will NOT be accurate to the show. Please try to find it in your heart to forgive me, but just keep an open mind! Thanks...  
  
My head was spinning. How complicated my life had become, in only a few day's time. I had lost so much, become a part of something so big...it had happened in the past. Lugia, the three Legendary Birds, Celebi, Suicune. All large happenings in their own right, but this...  
  
I had been dragged into a magical forest, where ancient warriors and wizards battled, armies of the dead were come, and a dragon demigod had been unsealed. Why did this burden have to fall on me? Why couldn't Misty and I go home, with my two pokemon?  
  
True, if not for this ordeal we probably wouldn't be together as we are now. Misty was the only thing keeping my head above water, and my wish to go home with her and pick up where we left off.  
  
But what if this storm was everywhere? What about my mother, and Professor Oak? What about Brock? Gary? Misty's sisters?  
  
"We have to go home!" I said, breaking the silence that was everyone's deep thoughts.  
  
"What? We cannot run away!" Armas said, getting the wrong picture from my words. "I know," I said, looking at Misty, "But what if this storm is everywhere? We have to check on our family!"  
  
"My sisters, and your mother. You're right, we need to go." Misty said, looking outside.  
  
"Come with us, Armas." I said, gathering my things.  
  
"I cannot leave this place! It would be dishonor to run from a fight! You go home to attend to your family, but I have no family. I will fight!" Armas lifted his sword and held it in defiance to the ceiling.  
  
"Fight what?" I yelled, "Rhelnix? Finalis? You can't win on your own, so why try? Come with us, and we'll get Professor Oak's help, and maybe even some other trainers!"  
  
Fira had formed his energy orb again, and everyone was inside, save for Armas. I held my hand out to him, and reluctantly he took it, and entered the sphere with us.  
  
"This Oak of yours. Is he a scholar?" He asked, sitting down.  
  
"Yes, you could say that. He's the smartest person I know. If something's going on, he'll know what to do." I said, hoping I was right.  
  
"Where are we to go?" Fira asked, as we exited the cave.  
  
"Go to Cerulean City," I told him, "We'll check on Misty's sisters first. Maybe they'll come with us to safety."  
  
The time rolled on, and everyone was silent. The storm indeed appeared to be everywhere, the black sky, howling wind, lightning, and no rain. We entered Kanto, seeing the cities and towns in disarray, and the same destruction everywhere. Very few people were out, and those who were, were dead.  
  
"Thank you Ash," Misty said, obviously worried, "for thinking about my sisters."  
  
"Hey, they're important to me, too. You didn't think I'd leave them in danger and worry about myself first, did you? We're all family now, so really, it's no sweat." I tried to sound as upbeat as possible, seeing all this death made things look bleak.  
  
Misty smiled and nodded her head. In no time at all, we were in Cerulean. The gym stood strong, and this gave us hope for her sisters.  
  
"Fira, take us in the gym." I said, and he complied, lowering us into the entranceway, which was naught but shattered glass and metal frames.  
  
"Daisy! Lily! Violet!" Misty called, as we entered the place. Everything was a mess. The windows were shattered; potted plants were little more than fragments of dirt and organic life strewn about. Even the paint of the walls was shredded from glass and other projectiles. It looked like it had been abandoned for years.  
  
We heard footsteps running towards us, then a voice, "Misty? Is that you?" We saw it was Daisy as she rounded the corner, her blonde hair flowing behind her as it always had.  
  
"Daisy! I'm so glad to see you safe!" the sisters hugged, happy to see that the other was alive and well, "What about Violet and Lily? Are they okay?"  
  
"They're fine. We've been hiding in the arena, it's the safest place," She then looked to the rest of us, "Hey Ash! How've you been? Keeping my sister straight?"  
  
"Heh, well she's been the one doing the straightening, actually!" I said.  
  
"Who's he?" Daisy whispered to Misty, referring to Armas, "he's cute."  
  
"Daisy!" Misty whispered back fiercely.  
  
"What? You can't get both of them!" She snapped back, laughing.  
  
"Armas, my lady," Armas said, kissing her hand in the same courtly manner as he had greeted us for the first time.  
  
"Wow...I mean, Daisy. My name is Daisy. It's a pleasure." She gave Misty an odd look, then looked to Pikachu, "I see you're doing well!"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"I've never seen a pokemon like this one. What's his name?" she asked, looking at Fira.  
  
"I am called Fira." Fira said, nearly scaring the pants off of Daisy.  
  
"He can talk. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you." I said, barely holding back a laugh.  
  
"Let's go see the others!" Misty said, as Daisy picked herself off the floor.  
  
"Okay, come on." She led the way, as Misty and I followed. I clasped Misty's hand, and she smiled. She was truly happy. Armas brought up the rear, with Fira. Pikachu sat on my shoulder.  
  
As we walked through the doors of the battle arena, we saw Lily and Violet. They stood as we entered, and their faces lit up with excitement.  
  
They rained Misty with warm welcome, and greeted the rest of us as well. The usual questions of what had been going on with the other, and such circulated through the group. They were a bit shocked to discover that Misty and I was a pair now, and they all seemed to think Armas was rather attractive. I shall never truly understand women.  
  
After the greetings and such had died, the serious matter came to hand.  
  
"I want you to come with us," Misty asked them, "we'll all be far safer in Pallet Town. Plus, we'll be together."  
  
"I don't want to leave the gym though." Violet said, "And do you know what this wind will do to my hair?!"  
  
"That's not a problem," I said, "Fira's power will keep us safe and sound wherever we go."  
  
"What's your story?" Daisy asked Armas, who was sitting with Fira, a bit detached from the group.  
  
"I have come to meet the scholar Oak. With his help, and that of Ash, I shall fight the evil that is causing this storm." He tried to talk like the rest of us, but it didn't quite come out right.  
  
"You mean you're really going to fight whatever is causing this?" Lily asked, shocked.  
  
"You're pretty brave, sir knight." Daisy said in somewhat a flirtatious voice. But Armas didn't understand.  
  
"Bravery has nothing to do with it," he stood, "I live only to vanquish this evil, and restore order to these lands! By my sword, Rhelnix will fall, and beautiful ladies such as yourself may be kept safe." Everyone was left speechless from his chivalric outburst...but Fira broke the ice.  
  
"We must hurry, whatever the outcome. I feel the power of the dragon growing. And I fear the Clan has already begun its assault against these lands."  
  
"If Armas is going with you, then I am." Daisy said, looking as if she was stunned.  
  
"Well, if she's going, I will too." Lily said.  
  
"I swear if this messes up my hair, I'll kill you." Violet had to say that to me.  
  
Fira formed his orb, and we left the gym, heading for Pallet Town. We passed over Pewter, and I thought of Brock. Last news I had of him, he had settled down with a girl. Good for him.  
  
"You think Brock's okay?" Misty asked, saying what was on my mind.  
  
"I hope so," I said, "he's a survivor though, he'll be fine."  
  
Finally, the town of Pallet came into view. I could've cried. The beautiful peace of the little place was shattered, ripped apart by the evil of the winds. My own house was but a hull, broken and scattered. Professor Oak's lab was intact, though chipped around the edges rather profusely. I knew he had an underground cellar, so all who were there were safe. I only hoped my mother was there, for I did not see her in my home.  
  
"Let's go to the lab," I said, "Nobody's at my house."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ash." Misty said, giving me a hug. I held her close, promising myself silently that we'd come through this alive.  
  
As we entered the lab, we saw the all too familiar destruction. Professor Oak's equipment was obliterated, scattered throughout the building and smashed into small pieces of parts. The wind screamed through the broken windows, and circulated through the structure, giving a sickening coldness to the air.  
  
We found the door to the cellar and opened it. Heading down the stairs, I saw a light and heard voices. I recognized my mother's voice.  
  
"Mom!" I yelled, running the rest of the way down.  
  
"Ash? You're safe! Oh, thank goodness!" She gave me a massive bear hug, a bit embarrassing in present company, but I was glad to see her safe nonetheless. She hugged Misty as well, and Pikachu. She saw the older Armas, and assumed he was the reason for our safe arrival, and began to thank him abundantly. I laughed, despite myself.  
  
"So Ash, still a crybaby after all, huh?" I couldn't believe my ears. I could've hugged the fool, I was actually glad to know he was here.  
  
"Gary?" I turned to confirm my hearing and saw him standing in the corner. His Eevee was at his feet, and they hadn't changed a day.  
  
"That's me. I see you've been through quite a change over the years." He came up and shook my hand. He was a valuable ally, far better so than a rival.  
  
"Is that him, daddy?" I heard the voice of a child towards the other side of the room, and saw a kid pointing at me. He had short, spiked black hair, and squinty eyes. Only one person had that kind of look.  
  
"That's him, the best pokemon trainer I know," The man stood up and walked over to me, "Good to see you."  
  
I couldn't find words. I felt like we could take on the dragon and anything else right now. All my friends were here, and I felt immortal.  
  
"Daddy?" the only words I could form, perhaps my biggest shock.  
  
"That's right, come here you guys," the kid ran over, and a young woman walked over as well, "this is my family."  
  
"Daddy says you're the best pokemon trainer in the world! Are you?" a cute kid. He was a boy, looked to be about five or so.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say I'm the best, but I'm pretty good! Your dad is probably the best cook in the world though." He lit up, proud of his father.  
  
"His name is James. And this is my wife, Laura." They looked the picture of a happy family.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Brock. You've got a great family." I was really happy for him, but something gnawed at me in the depths of my soul; damned nostalgia.  
  
"Is that Brock?" Misty came over, with a look on her face that I guessed was similar to my own.  
  
"Hey, Misty. How've you been?" Brock gave her a greeting hug, and introduced his family to her.  
  
"I never would have thought you for the kind to raise a family." She said, laughing.  
  
"Me neither, but I couldn't be happier."  
  
It was a pleasant reunion, despite the conditions of the world outside. For a little while, I forgot the direness of our situation, and basked in the company of family and friends. But I noticed someone missing, someone vital.  
  
"Where is Professor Oak?"  
  
(Indigo Plateau)  
  
"So you are saying that this storm has nothing to do with Pokemon?"  
  
"Correct. According to my calculations, there is no unusual pokemon activity that could cause such a massive change in the weather. The only pokemon that would have the power to do so have been accounted for, and are resting in their respective lairs."  
  
"But Professor, if not pokemon, what?"  
  
"That is indeed the question that has been troubling me. I felt a great uneasiness when this thing began, as if I knew it were no normal storm far before it started."  
  
"We all felt it, like something had awakened, and sent a wave of fear across the lands."  
  
Footsteps were heard outside, running but unsteady. The doors flew open with a wave of psychic energy. A girl stood in the doorway, tattered clothes and a massive gash across her head.  
  
"Sabrina! What happened?"  
  
The girl studied the people in attendance before speaking, "Good, you're all here. I have dire news."  
  
"Come, have a seat. What is this news?" A chair was brought forth and she took a seat.  
  
"Saffron City is...overrun."  
  
--So it begins-- 


	13. Of those who fight demons

**A Trifle, A Trouble **- 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"We fought with all our might, but it wasn't enough. Many perished, human and pokemon alike. They are horrible."

"Who? Who are you speaking of?"

"I don't know. They're awful creatures, mindless except for their purpose. And that purpose is to kill."

"Perhaps these invaders are linked to the storm?"

"It is possible."

The Indigo Plateau was alive with discussion. The most powerful pokemon leaders in all the lands were gathered, along with the most respected authority on pokemon.

"Professor Oak, what do you think?"

"I don't know, Lance. Sabrina says these creatures that attacked her city are not pokemon. So our assumptions were correct. Pokemon have nothing to do with this. My expertise is of little use to you."

"Nonsense." A woman entered the room, a dragonair at her side. Behind her came a man, a gengar behind him.

"Clair, Morty. Good to see you." Lance said, as they entered the discussion.

"I think we should fight them," Bruno said, standing, "it is obvious they want to conquer us. We should counterattack!"

"That is suicide!" Sabrina yelled, "the people of my city fought against them. I fought against them. Most of us died, and not one of them fell."

"We cannot just sit about doing nothing!" Bruno shouted in turn.

"Calm yourselves, children." Koga entered the room, and joined the fray, "One has come that may have the answers to our questions."

* * *

"What is this 'Indigo Plateau'?" Armas asked, as we walked along the road towards the place.

"It is where the Elite Four reside. They are the best warriors with pokemon." I answered as best I could, hoping he knew by now what a pokemon was.

"So these four are the best warriors of your kind?" He asked, apparently understanding.

"Yes, they are really good trainers."

"But they're not the only ones there," Brock said, "All Gymleaders were summoned, as well as Professor Oak. There are many powerful trainers there."

Our procession consisted of the party at the lab. Brock, Armas, Gary, Fira, and I walked ahead of the group, discussing possible strategy. Misty, her sisters, my mother, and Brock's family were a few paces behind, not wanting to discuss the matters at our hands. As you may note, the storm had subsided.

The road to the Pokemon League stretched on, and as we traversed it we spoke of the situation with the dragon, the clan, and Finalis. I was not realizing it, but with each passing moment, Armas's ability as a war leader was rubbing off on me.

Finally arriving, we entered through the gates and into the reception room of the Plateau. Many were there, mostly civilians, escaping the destruction of the storm.

Brock and Misty were no longer Gymleaders, but we were escorted to their meeting chamber nonetheless. My mother, Misty's sisters, and Brock's family stayed in the reception room.

Outside, we saw Koga walking towards the room as well.

"I can't believe my eyes! It's the three promising trainers from so long ago." He greeted us and walked with us.

"You're doing well, I see." Brock said.

"Yes, I'm a member of the Elite Four now." He said proudly.

"That's good to hear. So what's been going on at this meeting?" I asked, skipping to the chase.

"The fools have been doing naught but going in circles. But it would appear that the storm heralds new problems. Saffron City has been taken by an army of powerful warriors."

"What's this?" Armas busted to the head of the column.

"Sabrina brought the news herself. She was pretty banged up after the fight." Koga said.

"If the Clan has already begun advancing, it is but a matter of time before the dragon is awoken." He began to mutter to himself, leaving the rest of us in the dark.

"Who is this? Does he have information about this attack?" Koga asked.

"This is Armas. He is actually from the past," I tried to sound as casual about it as possible, but it came off difficult, "He knows all there is to know about these invaders, and far more."

"Well he is the one with whom we should be holding council then. Come quickly, the others will want to meet him." We hurried down the hall and finally came to two large double doors. Koga opened them and stepped inside.

* * *

"Ash! Fancy seeing you here." Professor Oak ran and greeted us all warmly, "I see you've all arived safe and sound."

"Yeah, the storm has stopped." I said.

"Quickly," Armas butted in, "which of you has seen the Clan?"

"If you're referring to the creatures who attacked my city, that would be me." Sabrina stood, and adressed us. The others did as well. Greetings and formalities were short however, for this was a hard time.

"If you please, my lady," Armas said to Sabrina with a quick bow, "tell me what happened."

"Very well. It was only today, this very morning. The wind began to stir, and I thought a storm was coming in. I thought little of it, as did the rest of the city. Yet as it grew, I turned my abilities and thought east, from whence the storm came. I felt a great disturbance, for Lavender Town is there, village of the dead. And the dead were stirring. A great evil presence then was known to me, as it landed south of Lavender. It progressed along routes ten and twelve, until it had taken Fuchsia City, and the Rock Tunnel. It did not spread more, save for west.

"And then it was come to Saffron, via route eight. It was then that I saw them, a great army, seemingly dead, yet led by what appeared to be a wielder of vast powers. He commanded the orders of creatures into forms, and launched a very powerful siege on the city. We had no defence for such an attack. Our law inforcement officials shot into the horde until all bullets were spent, yet none fell.

"I then took it upon myself to marshal the best pokemon trainers in the area, and set them against our enemy. But it was futile, for the attacks of the creatures had no effect either. I fought even without pokemon, untilmy peopledragged me away from the fight. And so the city was taken. But they haven't moved any more. My guess is that they're building their strength there as a port for more of those foul beasts to arrive from the sea, as before."

"My lady, you have a great understanding of these matters, which is admirable. Yet I am afraid they are up to far worse than pouring more of their kind into these lands," Armas spoke, "there is a factor of which I do not believe you here yet know. Indeed the Clan was led by one with power. A wizard he was, Finalis by name. Yet with the key that he now posseses, a far greater peril has come into play.

"Sealed away by the Mages of Light, there is a dragon. Rhelnix, as it is called by its servents. This creature is no mere beast. It is the demi-god of all elemental power here on this planet. Your mighty pokemon beasts, the legendary birds, along with Lugia and Ho-oh, the three dogs, and Celebi...they are all offspring of this creature. Yet where their alliance is neutral, Rhelnix is the purest of evil. He knows his power and wishes to use it for the demise of this world."

No one spoke for some time. We were all just letting it sink in. Such a big tale would be hard to swallow with the League, I deemed, but I knew it to be true based on what I had already been through. I was longing to just take Misty and leave, never to bother with the matters of this mess again, yet I knew I was in too deep now to back out.

"Well master Armas, we seem to have a very real problem, don't we?" Lance said finally, "And what would your experience and knoledge council us to do."

"The only thing we can do is be ready for the attack. For it is coming, the only question is when." Armas looked out the window, his face looking worn with the countless ages he held.

"But how are we to prepare for such?" Sabrina asked, "How are we to kill the Clan, or their leader, and doubly the dragon?" Everyone was quiet after this one, for it was a good question.

"The Clan can be taken easily enough. The only way to destroy them is to sever them. Bullets do not sever anything, only pierce. Blades are required to win against them." Armas drew his sword, and it glowed faintly in the light of the room, "Finalis will be more difficult, yet I can handle him."

"No!" I broke in, memory flooding back, "He's mine." Everyone stared at me after this outburst, and I suddenly felt like a fly under a microscope.

"Why are you so eager to kill him, Ash?" Professor Oak asked. All else were silent, apparently wanting to know the same.

"I have my reasons." I said only, glancing at Misty, who was looking at the floor. How dare that bastard's son try to touch her. My anger returned, even here in this place.

"Nevertheless, there is Rhelnix to contend with and he will be the most difficult. If we can defeat him at all, our hope lies in the pokemon." Armas spoke again.

"Pokemon?" Nearly everyone asked at the same time.

"Yes, the pokemon. After all, they are merely less powerful entities of the elements. With a great number working in force against the dragon, we may have a chance." All eyes were on Armas. It was a very large story indeed. But I trusted the league to make the right choice.

"So we need a strategy," Lance said, "Master Armas, do you have a plan of attack?"

"No, but I have a suggestion. I believe we should first retake Saffron City. You see, I had time to study a map of this land on the way here, and I believe the city to be a key stronghold in this region. And also, we need to get the Clan out of the way so we can focus on fighting Rhelnix. We must destroy the pawns ere we can tackle the king."

* * *

And it was set into play. We were going to muster all we could find to fight, and march them against the Clan. There were a very small few who had ever even held a sword, and there weren't enough in existance even to equip all the people we would need to attack the Clan. So while the home-made militia were training with sticks to learn the basics of swordplay, everyone who knew anything about metals were to make as many blades as they could produce.

Now it takes a good while to make even one good quality sword, but we had less than a week to be ready. So whoever wouldn't be equipped with a sword would use axes, saws, lawnmower blades, sharpened poles...anything that could be made ready in a week.

I spent as much time as I could with Misty. We all stayed at the Plateau, so there was a limit to the things we could do. No good dates, that is. But I had to train as well as the rest of the people, and I was even in charge of teaching the basics of beginning lessons to a small group. Brock and Gary took up arms quickly of course, and Armas saw to it that they were outfitted with the best weapons and armour, such as I was.

The Elite Four, and the gym leaders who had shown up were made ready as well, and they trained for the fight. Lance, Bruno, Koga, and Chuck were all acquainted with these kinds of weapons, and needed little extra practice. The military skills of Lt. Surge proved to be a great asset, and he would hold council with Armas for hours at times. Sabrinawas going tofight, though she knew little of our kind of weapons,yet she trained harder than anyone around. The other gym leaders who showed were Pryce, and Blaine. They trained to be ready as we all did.

And so the days came and went quickly. In the end we had nigh on two thousand armed people. They were scared, but knew that if they didn't fight, they would lose their homes and lives. Such a small number, and this was including the police forces and such of the lands.

We had but a day to go, and everyone took it to rest. Most felt that they were not ready for the fight, and nearly all of us had no idea what we were getting ourselves into. Even I had never seen the Clan. But we tried to make the best of it, and I spent the day with my loved ones. I was scared, and I made no big moves to hide it. Most of us were. Brock was reluctant to leave his family, but would, and I admired him for his courage. For I would have to leave Misty and my mother, and the not knowing if I would ever see them again nearly killed me.

At lunch, I took Misty, and we went into the garden to be alone. We sat among the flowers and grass and ate a bite of food, but I had no hunger. I only wanted to stay here, with her. And the only thing that kept my mind sane was the knoledge that this was something I had to do.

"Misty, I have something to tell you." I said with a deep breath, as my heart began to pound. Our eyes met, and I saw in them understanding. And I knew I didn't even have to speak. But I did, "I want you to know that no matter what happens in these next few days, I'll always be with you, and always love you."

She fell into my arms and wept, and Iembraced her, not wanting to ever let go. And the birds sang in the trees, oblivious to anything, and the sun shone brightly upon the world of daylight, and doom of our lands hung in the balance of time.

* * *

Note: VERY sorry for how long this bloody thing has taken to update!! If you guys can find it in you to forgive me, I'll promise that I'll try to get these things done a bit faster! And thanks to all of you who've reviewed this! 


	14. Prepare for trouble, and make it double!

A Trifle, A Trouble -- 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

It was almost too amazing to believe. I wouldn't have, if I hadn't been there, a part of it all. Two thousands strong, all formed in a semblance of formation, yet more spectacular than anything I had ever seen. The elite four, the gym leaders, Brock, Gary, and myself were all armed better than anyone perhaps, and we went at the head of the column with Armas.

My mail was polished and had been repaired of any damages, my helm was brilliant in the rays of the morning sun, and the sword was sheathed at my side, itching to be drawn. It was as if we all had stepped from a novel or something. Rows upon rows of people, some bearing tall banners, and some sounding blasts on mighty horns. Armas made sure to remove any and all technology from this army, for the Clan would be stricken with fear if it were to be faced with an army similar to the one which first caused its downfall.

My friends and I were part of the vanguard, and we were hearalded by a great banner, and each rode astride a mighty rapidash. Armas led the way, his kingly form shining as bright as our burnished mail. He alone held aloft the banner of his house; a pale sword, against a field of blue.

We travelled from the Plateau, and made our first camp in Viridian City. The second day, we passed through Pewter City, traversed the Viridian Forest, and Mount Moon, coming to a rest on route four, just nigh Cerulean City. Armas sat in council much, with Lt. Surge and the Elite Four. I felt small, and longed for Misty's presence.

Sitting by the fire one night, I stared at the shield given to me by Armas, just ere we departed. It was of a circular form, steel, but remarkably light. It had upon it the white sword and blue field of the house of Armas. He said it had been his father's, and had saved his life once against Finalis himself. This was evident, for there was a large scar across the top left side of the shield. The wound upon the thing was of magic, and the signature of its presence could not be removed.

Looking at it, and seeing the reflection of the fire across its polished surface, I realized in a new light the severity of what I was getting myself into. This was very real, and soon I would be fighting against an army of demons. Pikachu sensed my unrest, and nudged my side with his head. Indeed Armas had said that Pokemon would be useless against the Clan, but everyone was taking theirs with them anyway. Fira was present, and knowing this gave me a strange sense of security.

The march tomorrow would be another long one, so I made myself sleep. Dreams came to me that night, of Misty and my mother, Finalis and Armas. The latter two were standing atop a hill, against a sky of blood, fighting. The energy of their might blasted in all directions each time a blow was thrown. In this dream, I thought Finalis would only be able to be killed by Armas.

Next day, we arrived in Cerulean, and restored our food supplies. Tonight we would reach the outskirts of Saffron City, and tomorrow we would fight. My mind strayed ever to Misty, as I wandered her home town. Work was underway to reapair all damaged buildings and homes, but we were treated as best as could be made possible.

Our army came from all the western half of Kanto: Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town, Viridian City, Pewter City, Indigo Plateau, and Cerulean City. The forces had been called from these places to assemble and train at the Plateau, and learn how to stay in formation on the march to battle.

At noon Armas summoned the vanguard into his tent, to hold council. I was among them. Also called were the Elite Four, the gym leaders, Brock, and Gary. I took a seat among the others, exchanging a glance with Brock. It seemed he didn't know what was going on either.

The discussion remained the same; planning for the attack tomorrow. It was made clear to us that there was a problem. You see, in the middle of route five (which is the path south of Cerulean that leads to Saffron), it branches to the left and to route nine, and eventually ending at the Rock Tunnel. The Clan had taken the Rock Tunnel as well as Saffron City. So to avoid going one way and facing the possibility of another force attacking us from behind and trapping us, we would have to split our force into two, and attempt to retake both Saffron and the Rock Tunnel at the same time. The problem with this was obvious: we couldn't afford the loss of manpower to divide our force.

The military minds pondered over this for what seemed like hours. My head was beginning to nod and I was having a difficult time keeping my eyes open. Yet about four hours into the meeting, a man came into the tent, and spoke to Armas. They whispered, and the man left. After this Armas was quiet, but looked at me. The man must have come with a message of the arrival of someone, for a few moments later, two figures walked into the tent, heavily cloaked and hooded in black.

There was a familiar aura about them, and I felt as if I knew them from somewhere. And that feeling increased when one of them spoke, "You are the leader of this force?"

"We here in attendance, yes." Armas stood to adress them.

"Very well then," She turned, looking at each person, "I bring word from my leader. Our organization will aid you, if certain promises can be given." She stopped short when her eyes fell on me. I knew those eyes from somewhere, very long ago.

"What is your orginazation? And what promises do you wish? This is a most dire time, and such petty things between allies should be set aside." Lance stood and asked. Yet the two continued to focus on me. And when they cast aside their hoods, I knew them.

A woman with long pink hair, and a man with medium-length blue. Their clothes were all black, save for a single red 'R' on their chests. Jessie and James. All in attendance stood abruptly at this revalation, including myself. So Team Rocket wished to aid us in return for a promise. One could only guess what they wanted.

"Giovanni wants your word that you will ceace all hostilities towards Team Rocket in the future. In return, we will fight alongside you. A number such as ours would be a valuable addition to your little group, wouldn't it?" James said, looking at Lance.

"Even if we survive this, we cannot just let you go and harm pokemon at will. I urge you to realize that if we do not work together now, for a final victory, it will not matter what you are promised. This is something that we must do, and perhaps it will make relations between us better, and your group will realize the folly of your evil ways." Lance spoke, the force in him kindled that had made him the figure that he was.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it twerp?" James spoke to me, ignoring Lance.

"Yeah, it has." I didn't trust them, I never had. Pikachu tensed up at my side.

"You don't have to worry," Jessie spoke, "we are no longer interested in your Pikachu. We have moved up to bigger and better. We are now admins."

"I'll throw a party." I said sarcastically, looking at Brock. He was just as amazed as I.

"Listen," Armas stood and spoke, "I know nothing of the differences between you here. Yet this I do know, if we do not cooperate, we shall all die." His words had an effect that none of us could understand. Everything grew quiet, and it seemed that the very air was tense and listening. Yet after a while, Jessie did speak.

"We will relay your response to Giovanni. Personally, I hope he agrees. It wouldn't be fun to die too soon." With that, they left, pulling their cloaks over their faces again, to hide their identity. I wondered where Meowth was.

* * *

And that day faded into night, and another lonely one by the fire it was. For some reason, I missed Misty more than I ever had. I ran over in my head all the things I wanted to tell her, and do with her. But I had left with barely telling her how I felt. I promised myself that if I lived through this, I'd tell her everything the second I saw her. Soon sleep came, comforted by my thoughts of her.

A firm shake on my sholder woke me. It was Brock. He said that we were to all meet again in Armas's tent. I threw on my gear, and made haste to the pavillion. As I entered, I saw that Jessie and James were there already, and were speaking with Armas. I was stunned for a moment, realizing how much they had grown since I had seen them last. No longer were they the incompetent fools who bumbled about after Pikachu.

I sat, next to Brock, and he filled me in on what I had missed. Apparently, Giovanni had agreed to aid us, and would be sending the force of their organization within a few hours. There were about a thousand of them to add to our number. Currently, Armas was filling those two in on the situation with the fork in the road.

After a while, we heard a horn sound, and we came from the tent. We saw, moving east on route four, a force of Rockets, coming to Cerulean. Those who did not know of our agreement began to worry, thinking we would have to fight them as well as the Clan, but as the Elite Four spread the word around the city, much of the unrest was quieted. And to be truthful, I was rather relieved to have that many more people to help.

Indeed I had faced Giovanni before, and knew that he was a very brilliant man. Perhaps he had a solution to our problem. As the procession of Rockets entered the town, they stopped and made camp independently. A small group continued into ours however, and I knew that Giovanni was among them.

"Good to see you again, Giovanni." Koga said, knowing an old friend.

"And you, master Koga. The finest ninja I have ever met." They shook hands. At a motion, we all returned to the tent, and food was brought forth and drink. Our guests would be rather spent from their journey.

"I must ask, master Giovanni, how did you marshal your forces so quickly? Or were they already assembled?" Lance asked.

"You are quite perceptive, my young friend," Giovanni said with a smile, "Indeed we knew of this threat just as much as you. And we were gathered in preparation for this fight. Yet in council, we deemed it would be best to combine our strength instead of fight seperately and risk confusion. And the deal to leave us be was merely an attempt in jest." He calmly ate his food as he spoke.

"Have you been made aware of our situation?" Armas asked, skipping to the point.

"Yes, and I had thought of this myself before even thinking of joining with you. It would pose a problem, but the solution is quite clear, don't you think?" He surveyed those of us present.

"I am relieved that it is to you, for I am lost on it." Lance said.

"Really? Then I shall speak with you of my reckoning. You see, the Rock Tunnel is a cavern in a mountain. The pass is quite easily defended. If we were to send any force against it, even our entirety, I fear it would be in vain. I propose we take our full force into Saffron, and reclaim it first."

"That is a wise thought, but if we were to do that, we would risk the forces from the Rock Tunnel coming in behind us and trapping us between their two fronts." Lt. Surge spoke.

"Yes, but you are forgetting something," Giovanni said, "It is a two day march from the Rock Tunnel to Saffron City via routes nine and five. Even if we are spotted passing route nine going south in entirety, it would take a full two days before they could send a force to counter us. These two days, we could spend retaking Saffron. And by the time they arrive, we could have turned the defences of Saffron City to our own advantage."

"Your plan is a sound one, master Giovanni," Armas said, standing, "I see no fault in it. For if we cannot take back Saffron with our entire force, we have no chance whatsoever. And when we do take it, if we are too hard pressed, we can retreat west, to Celadon City. I say this is the best move we can make."

"I don't believe you face is familiar." Giovanni said, standing.

"You do not know me. I am Armas of the house of Paleblade, fifteenth descendant to the throne of Kaynewood. I am pleased to meet you, however. You are a masterful tactition." They shook hands.

"And I am Giovanni, mere leader of Team Rocket. We are a force dedicated to optimizing the power of pokemon, though the means by which we achieve this end are questionable to some."

* * *

The board was set. We would travel today, as close to the crossroads of routes five and nine as would be safe. If we were to get too close, we would risk detection from scouts, and they would be on us a day sooner than we needed. So we camped that night, and tomorrow, we would cross the final stretch to Saffron City, and war.

I had known of Giovanni for some time, yet never did I figure him to be such a diplomat. And never had I thought of things quite the way he put them. Optimizing pokemon, through questionable means. But couldn't all means be called questionable. When a trainer pushes his pokemon beyond its limits, isn't that cruel to some extent? My mind wandered far that night, but finally returned to its original resting place. And when it did, I found sleep waiting when it got back.

* * *

Note: I know...the last few chapters have all sounded the same, but I assure you, the next one will be VERY different. A warning in advance: I'm going to bump up the rating on this thing to R for the next chapter. Language and all. Peace! 


	15. Of gods and mortals

A Trifle, A Trouble -- 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

For the past three nights, I've had the dream. He's trying to get out. But I won't let him, for I've finally won. He was weak, and his weakness cost him dearly. This cut hurts like hell. And it's on my right arm too...makes it worse. I'm glad I came out when I did. This body would have been cut in half if it were left up to the weakling to defend it. 

Where the hell is that damned Pikachu? I'm gonna kill the bastard when I find it. It did put up a good fight though, I guess the fool did something right in the way of training it. Ash Ketchum. That was his name. Well he's the one inside now, and it's gonna stay that way.

* * *

"Hey, where's Ash?" Gary asked, as he passed Brock at camp. 

"He's over there," Brock pointed in the direction of the outskirts of camp, "But I'd advise against going over."

"Why? I need to talk with him." Gary started to go, but stopped at Brock's warning.

"Have you seen him lately?" Brock asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, sit down and I'll tell you." They both took a seat, "You know it's been three days since we started our attack against Saffron."

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, on the first day of battle, I was close to Ash the whole time. He's better than I am with a sword, because he had had more practice and all. So he was cutting down people pretty well. But one of those really big Clan guys attacked him, and he couldn't win.

"The thing had him on the ground, and Ash was barely keeping its hammer from making a hole where his head used to be. And I just knew he was going to die. I tried my hardest to get to him, but there were people everywhere. Even our own guys got in my way. So all I could do was watch. But something odd happened. Just when it seemed he'd die, a firey red glow came over him, and he rolled out of the way of the hammer stroke, and cut the guy in half so fast that I almost missed it.

"And from then on, he had changed. He went around killing members of the Clan, as fast and cold as a machine. When the first wave was finished, and we fell back to camp for that night, he was covered from head to toe in their black blood, but his sword was polished. Pikachu wasn't with him, and Armas had a very worried look on his face. But he never approached Ash.

"Being his friend, I asked him what was wrong. You know what he said to me? 'I am no longer the one you call Ketchum. He is gone, and I am come. My name is Emach. Now leave or I will kill you.' I couldn't believe it, and still really can't. So that's the deal with him. I'm hoping Armas can talk some sense into him, cause I sure can't. But he has put up one hell of a fight these past few days."

The two sat in silence, and the time passed. Soon Gary left, but did not go for Ash. Or was it this Emach? He had never known Ash to joke around like this, but then again, Brock had never been a liar. He decided to go to Armas for answers.

* * *

"Ash has always had the demon inside. It surfaced a few times that I could see, and now it seems to be taking a very long hold. The first time I saw it was when Gareth tried to take Misty. Ash fell into the old tongue, a form of speaking not used in ages. And his aura turned black, evil. 

"And when he fought Gareth himself, the beast came out for a longer time. It was the demon who killed Gareth, though Ash was the mind through which it was all witnessed. So he thought that he was the one who killed him. I suppose I knew it was coming, for even Finalis had mentioned it. He would have liked to extract the demon from him, though Finalis was killed by Fira before he could act further.

"But as to the true identity of his new persona, you can be sure that it is who it says. If Emach is what it calls itself, then that's who he is. Ash is inside now, fighting to surface much as Emach had been doing before. I too witnessed his transformation. I did nothing, for Emach is quite the warrior. Better perhaps than myself." Armas said to Gary, as they sat in his tent.

"I don't understand this. So all of a sudden, Ash has a split personality? He never had that before. And where did Emach come from? If it's just a disorder in Ash's head, then how can he fight so damn good?" Gary stood and paced the area. His sword clinked against his leg with each step.

"It is not 'all of a sudden'," Armas said, "this thing has been in him for quite some time if it is strong enough to overthrow him and escape. Ash doesn't have the strongest will, but his heart is pure. Could one of the Pokemon have influenced Emach's arrival?"

"No, I doubt it." Gary said, "Pokemon don't have that kind of power. Maybe some really strong ones, but none would do such a thing. The only evil Pokemon was Mewtwo. And it wasn't really evil...only misunderstood."

"Maybe I can answer your questions about me." The tent flap flew open, and in walked Ash...Emach, "since you all know so much...I'll save it. But I don't wanna fight this force comin up from the city all by myself. Get your asses out here."

Armas and Gary were too startled to move at once. But when Emach's words had made themselves clear, they rushed to prepare for battle. The horns were sounded all throughout camp, and the army assembled itself. No one really noticed, but if they had looked hard, they could have made out the figure of Emach, standing upon the brink of a cliff, watching the torchlit army approach their camp. His sword glowed red in the distant light, and his helm seemed to spew steam...as it was a cold night.

* * *

The ferocity of that battle was great, yet not so great as I had seen before. It was nothing compared to fights against the barbarian hordes of the Celtic Isles or the highly skilled warriors on the island of Japan. These beasts were healthy fighters in their own right, but were just too easy. 

My sword found its mark with around thirty of their kind, splitting them from one end to the other. I reveled in the glory of this, a thing I learned from my years of life with the Northmen. I saw many of the people around me fall, the weak fools that they are. That knight, Armas, he was doing well though.

The fight lasted for a time, and was over. Just as it had started with the advancement of their force, it ended with their numbers in a pool of vile blood. I cleaned my sword first, a habit picked up from the Samurai, then wiped my face. Leaving the battle field, I left the cleaning to the peasants, and the tactics to the wise ones.

* * *

The hour was late, and a quiet figure made its way though the encampment. It entered the tent of Armas, and roused him. It was Fira, and he spoke of a need to converse with the warrior. He had been surveying the city of Saffron for some time, and upon his return noticed the condition of Ash. 

"You attribute this to an inner demon or splitting of the personalities, yet I am afraid you are mistaken. Verily there has been another, inside of his body, and now it has surfaced. Yet this other has only shortly been inside him. Emach is of my making." Fira spoke in the manner that he knew, and this is direct mental expulsion of the words, for all to hear.

"How could he be of your making?" Armas asked, awakend fully now, at the development of this statement.

"Very long ago there was a warrior, a god as it were, yet mortal for a time. He travelled the old lands in search of battle, as was his wont, and he did find it across the globe. From the ancient lands of Rome to the relatively virgin soils of the Americas, he fought with the cultures therein and learned of their ways.

"Molding his knoledge into a powerful frame of mind, he left the physical world, a now perfected warrior. He conquered many of the realms of the gods, and was eventually expelled from the heavens by the One above him. He returned to the earth, and began a very long sleep." at this point, Fira stopped his tale and Armas let it all sink in.

"So what does this god have to do with Ash?" He asked.

"I shall tell of that part now," Fira said, "As this god slept, the world did change. The ages came and went, and a more modern society came to be. When he woke, he found the world had changed, and the power that he once held over the people had been forgotten.

"At this, he was angered. He called to the gods in heaven for answers, yet none would reply. But then a voice spoke that he did not know. It said to him, 'I now control the powers of godship which have been taken from you. No longer do you have any influence over the ways of war with the peoples of this land.' And this god's name was Rhelnix.

"So the fallen god walked the earth, using his mighty power as he would, yet grew bored with the way things now were, and his hatred for the one who had succeeded him grew great. So as the years came and went, he planned to kill this god, whatever the cost. And he was not without friends entirely. The seer of the gods would still speak with him, and she told of a way to destroy Rhelnix. He was to place his powers into an egg and let his body die. In the due course of fate, which the seer knew well, the egg would hatch, and the events afterward would be the means to his end of killing the god." Fira stopped again, at a word from Armas.

"I had known all along that Rhelnix was a demigod of the elements, yet you are saying he is a god of war. How can this be?" Armas asked.

"Simple enough," Fira replied, "He is both. Gods of war are also gods of the elements, since the two are so closely linked. Both can bring great blessing or destruction. It depends on your preferance as to which they apply. The fallen god, who is indeed Emach, had lost his elemental properties, since only one can have the powers of the elements."

"I see now my ignorance. This thing is far bigger than a conflict of Finalis and the Clan, isn't it?" Armas stared into nothing, his head afire with information.

"Yes, it is. Indeed I am the egg which Emach created to house his power. And this is why I am the cause of Ash's being infected." Fira spoke quietly, as if this revelation held some destructive prowess.

"You?" Armas spoke loudly though, amazed at this, "You are the egg of the god? So...there is a god inside of Ash?"

"Indeed. The power of the god Emach, actually. The body belongs to Ash, though the strength and skill is Emach's."

"But, a few times earlier, I noticed Ash slip into some kind of different personality. The first of this was before you were even hatched."

"Emach's affect on him has been steady since he found my egg. From the first, he was being infected." Fira stared out of the tent, into the dark sky. Armas watched him, and noticed that the aura that he once held was greatly diminished, and he seemed to stoop.

"But if you are the egg that Emach created, then why is he in Ash. Why not you?" Armas asked, guessing the reason of Fira's lack of power.

'This answer I cannot give you yet. My part to play is yet to come in this battle, and I am about to go away for a time. But remember this...despite the seer's words, the future is not set in stone. It is as if a stream, and is prone to all kinds of change. Just because Emach is now inside of Ash does not mean certain victory over Rhelnix. Though your chances are greatly increased." The pokemon rose, and began to leave.

"Wait," Armas said, "What about Ash? Will he ever be the same?"

"That is one of those things over which the future has no certain hold. Only time can tell."

* * *

Note: This is a short chapter, but I'm leavin' ya with quite a bit to swallow. So I'll just leave this be for a little while. Drop some reviews and tell me what you think! 


	16. Rhelnix

A Trifle, A Trouble 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Note: I wrote this in a few hours, so there are going to be a lot of spelling mistakes and grammer errors and whatnot. Just try to ignore those and read the story. Peace!

* * *

We had already wasted too much time. The entire first day of our departure from the crossroads, we had camped at the foot of a hill nigh Saffron. Thrice we were attacked, yet each time we repelled them. Today though, with the coming of the sun, the horns of march were sounded, and we moved to attack Saffron.

I rode in the van sitill, though I could tell plainly that very few of the humans trusted me now. The knight knew, and I figured the two friends of Ash trusted me still, though they doubted my emergance. However, I cared not. They were no match for me, any number of them, even on their best day.

The city below looked all but prepared for a siege, its streets open to all comers, and no protection whatsoever on any of the buildings. Not even a fence stood between us and walking right into the middle of town. Though I knew this to be a ploy of the enemy, to lure us into a false sense of victory and surround us. The others knew as well, for we were bid to halt just outside the entrance of town.

Horns were blasted loud enough to be heard for miles, and still nothing in the city stirred. A cold morning it was, and the leaves on the ground scattered about in the breeze; the only thing moving. For nigh an hour we sat and waited, for some shred of life within the city. Most of the peasants were beginning to doubt there was even anyone in the city, and there was much conversation among the leaders of the move.

Yet in time, the ground began to shake, and every building was emptied within the span of a few moments. The entire occupying force of Saffron City had been ordered into the streets to prepare for battle. At their head was one whom I knew, though I had never seen his face with my eyes. The human in me told me it was Finalis, and I knew that Ash hated this man with a passion greater than much else he had. I learned from him that it was the son of Finalis who had first done him wrong, by stealing his woman and trying to rape her while he held her in captivity.

Power of the heart, this human in me had, though his was no match for my strength. I could keep him in check for as long as I wished...even after I killed Rhelnix.

"So you have made it thus far," Finalis spoke, adressing the heads of this force, "I am impressed, though I know that here is where your little gathering will die."

"Finalis," The knight spoke, "today is indeed the day in which one of us will fall dead. By all that is in me, I swear that yours shall be that death!" with his speech, he held aloft his banner. And the light which poured through the fibres of it impressed me, as they were brilliant enough to strike fear in the Clan, and the wizard Finalis flinched at the unravelling of the token.

I saw now that this man was indeed of a line both old and powerful. Magic was poured into the life-thread of this mortal, though he was significantly weaker than I. And yet I was forced to give him respect, for as he spoke, I saw the fear in our own men's faces fall away, replaced by determination and rememberance of their cause.

And we charged, the front line of Rapidash smashing into the infantry of the enemy. They were broken as the surf on a mighty boulder, and I could feel my bloodlust rampage begin to encroach upon my sanity. I welcomed this with open arms.

* * *

The Elite Four, as they were, fought within the vanguard, along with Armas, Emach, Brock, Gary, and the gym leaders. The one called Bruno, mightiest of the charge, crashed into the lines of enemies with his strength. He hefted great twin axes, the heads of which were large enough to sever a man with one swipe. His sheer strength and power let him push through the forces arrayed against them, and he quailed not.

And Koga, master ninja of the arts of stealth and speed, sliced through the ranks, dashing hither and thither, inflicting upon the Clan the quick and deadly arts of the ninja. A short blade he had, for fast and sharp cuts, though he would kill with many other arts. He would blind the enemy with a bomb of smoke, and slaughter all within who were immobalized by the poison in the mixture. And he was too fast for any of the Clan to focus on his whereabouts, giving them no sure target...which made them the vulnerable ones.

Lance there was too, powerful warrior in his own right, for he had trained with dragons, and none who could claim such a feat could come away a weakling. He flew on the back of his Dragonite, swooping down among the crowd of enemies, slashing with his sword, and Dragonite shredding the Clan with its claws and teeth.

Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket; old he was, yet wise, and with this wisdom, he directed the forces of his following into unbeatable formations, along with Lt. Surge, who commanded the troops of the region's militia. They arranged their men into the perfect positions, phalanxes and tortise shells, among others.

Brock and Gary fought side by side, their skills being no more special than anyone else, but they were mounted atop the two most mighty Rapidash, which gave them an edge over the enemy. Their swords sang as they trampled the forces of the Clan with their steeds and the blood of the ones they killed that day flowed like a river of the deepest black.

And Sabrina, who's city the battle was raging in, fought with the determination and power of a god. Her psychic powers she placed in her blade, and not only would it slash her foes, but make them to levitate, or hurl them across the field of battle. Her will was fierce, the long years of meditation and training of the mind paying off into a steel-clad front of sheer mind strength. The very sight of her stunned the Clan into frozen figures, which would be quickly cut down.

And yet Emach had broken away from the main force of the assault. Alone, he had cut a path into the center of the enemy, where he stood his ground against the surrounding hordes of their number. Here his skill truly shined, evidence of his previous status as the god of war. With the ease of a breeze wafting through an open window, he fluently and quickly cut away at the Clan. As a blur he appeared, stopping only to sniff the blood-tainted air, or glance over at the main forces of the line from which he had come.

Yet soon, he saw one who he did not expect, making his way towards him. It was Armas, his kingly aura still about him, yet magnified only by the carnage of the battle here. Finding Emach, he began to fight alongside the god, holding his own against the overwhelming force of the enemy as only a select few could.

"I did not ask for your help, knight." Emach said, after severing a head.

"Yet you shall have it." Armas replied, his blade biting into another. As he looked about him, Emach could see that though their own forces were falling away fast, the Clan was nearly completely spent. Finalis was directing the defense from atop a building, his staff glowing red with the power within. Emach recognized it for what it was, as the Clan began an attempt to retreat and regroup their remaining number.

"Do not let them escape!" Lt. Surge's voice could be heard among the din of combat, "Pursue them until the last!" And their forces charged after them, cutting them down with greater precision than before. The retreat became a rout, Emach and Armas standing and cutting down all the enemy who ran past them. Those who were still mounted, including Lance and his Dragonite, caught up with them with the greatest ease, and slaughtered most of their remaining number. Koga too was in his element, using his speed and skill inflicting fear upon the Clan to kill a vast number. As soon as it had started, this battle was over.

* * *

The remaining dozen of the Clan crowded around Finalis, as if for protection. It made my stomach crawl to see such cowardice. The wizard was pissed, I could see it in his eyes, and feel the spike of his power radiating through his body. It didn't matter though, he was no match for me. I waited only for Rhelnix. I knew not what the dragon looked like, but I knew his voice. I had no doubt that if I were to witness him, I would know him.

"Armas, it seems we have met in the middle. Don't you agree?" Finalis asked, his voice cracking with anger.

"Yes, Finalis. The end is nigh for you." Armas declared, cleaning his sword of blood.

"Then fight me, and let us finish what we started so many hundreds of years ago." Finalis stepped forth, out of the ring of the remaining Clan. He held aloft his staff, and it glowed again.

"No," I said, stepping forth, "Call forth the dragon. You and your Clan are but pawns in a game too large for your minds to grasp. I will kill you and your remaining people. So summon Rhelnix."

"Ah, so you have emerged inside the boy's body, Emach. I see you haven't entirely lost your edge." Finalis spoke, his eyes twisting in their cruel malice.

"The edge of this blade will be the loss of your head, if you do not summon the dragon now!" I could not tolerate his insolence much longer.

"Rhelinx will show up in his own good time. It is not for you to decide now, fallen god. You may find me a bit more to contend with that you realize yet." The wizard threw back his robe to reveal his armor. It was black as night, sratched with ancient runes and enchantments of power and evil that spewed forth the very odour of his darkness.

"I have no time for this." I said, and moved to attack this fool. He made no effort do avoid my attack, but a field of magic caught my stroke and turned my blade. No matter, for I put more force into my effort, and tried again. The barrier stopped my blade again, yet this time it was weakened. I could feel the ties of magic within straining under the force of my blows. This wizard was a weakling.

"It seems I was the one to underestimate you," Finalis said, stepping back, "a mistake that I never make twice." Holding his staff high, he uttered a curse in a long forgotten tongue, and the skies blackened. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled. The bolts struck the earth, causing great eruptions of fire to spew forth from the ground. There formed a ring of such spewing flames around Finalis, and the light of his aura glowed crimson.

During all of this, the pokeballs of each trainer present burst asunder, and revealed the beasts within. Thousands of them grouped together and turned their gaze to the east. The boy's Pikachu was among them, I noticed him from his greater physical build and felt his power. The earth itself was beginning to quiver, and adding to the fountains of flame were eruptions of water and disloged rocks flying about. All the elemental properties were present, and I knew it was only a matter of time before the dragon made his appearance.

"Your wish will soon be granted, fool." Finalis said, his voice deep and booming with the power he now summoned. He lowered his staff, and his own aura returned to normal, but the earth and sky remained riddled with the elemental forces at work to summon Rhelnix. As I watched the earth erupt and the skies sear, I felt Finalis move to the side of me. Just in time to avoid a blast by his trickery, I realized his intent.

"Coward. You will develop a backbone when you summon your master, is that it? Pity you will not live to even see him." I aimed my blade and charged, focusing all of my power into this strike. I felt the barrier of magic under me, and I felt it shatter as soon as I touched it. Through it and Finalis's neck my blade travelled, resting as I stopped it; well through his body. Into two pieces his form fell, and evaporated into a cloud of smoke. He had cast off his immortality with the powers required to summon Rhelnix.

"So it's over?" A man in our force asked, his mind failing to grasp the situation.

"Far from it, I'm afraid." Armas answered. We all knew what was coming, in a mere matter of seconds. And verily, as we looked eastward as the pokemon did, we heard from behind us the sounds of many horn blasts. The twelve of the Clan who were huddled against a wall ran off to greet the sound. It was indeed the other half of the enemy...coming from the Rock Tunnel.

We all made ready for another fight, lowering ourselves into fighting positions. I was in top condition still, as was Armas and most of the other heads of the army here. But the little people of this fight were stressed to the max, and I could see in their face despair. Add to it the fact that as we watched the numbers of the Clan come down out of the hills before Saffron, from behind we heard the roar of a dragon.

* * *

The beast was huge, bigger than the mass of our forces on the ground. Black he was, and sleek, his scales harder than steel and his claws sharper than razors. The elemental properties were his, as is given to the god of the elements. From his great wings could be blasted gusts of wind fast enough to cut the very flesh of men. His powerful body was given the force of the earth, able to land and cause the ground to frenzy, crushing and burying anything in the wake. Flame was the fumes from his breath, incenerating flesh, and the icy stare of his crystal white eyes could freeze solid the stoutest of creatures.

Arising from the seal cast of the white mages, this beast held an unrivaled fury, directed at all who stood in his way. I spotted him and knew him without even hearing him speak. And yet speak he did, and his voice was enough to rock the very footholds of those standing on the ground.

"Hear me, ye foolish children," As he spoke, flames sparked betwixt his teeth, and the air about him crackled with electricity, "I come forth to claim this land for my own. Serve me and be spared my wrath." Many of our own followers fell to their faces and weapt; the fear and might of him overcoming their souls. And truly even I had not expected him to be quite so powerful. Though I was confident nonetheless in my own power.

"Rhelnix!" I called, my own voice ringing clear with my old power, "I am Emach, former god of war and the elements. You will fight me, for the position in the heavens that you now hold!"

"I recall your name, mortal," He jeered, "I shall kill you if it is your wish. It is the least I can do for my forebear." He circled in the sky once more, and landed. The force of his landing sent shocks through all here. I realized then the weakness of the body which I held. My powers were unrivaled even here, but was I a match for Rhelnix? Yet I was going to find out, one way or another, for without a moments thought on the matter, I charged the beast.


	17. Rhelnix pt2

A Trifle, A Trouble -- 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Note: This chapter is gonna be a double helping of story, as we draw near to the end of the tale.

* * *

I could feel the energy radiating off of the dragon. As I neared it, running as fast as these legs could take me, I became aware of its true strength. It was hideous. The very air reeked of the stech of pure power. As if it were tangible, and if I were to stick my hand out I could grab a handful.

Nevertheless I ran, and when I brought my sword down upon the beast, the world shook under the shock. Verily my blade shattered against the armour of its scales. Faster than lightning, I found myself in the iron grip of its clawed hand. I was brought to face level of the beast, and as I stared into the fathomless deapths of the icy white eyes, this body began to break down. I found my power cut in half from the fear of the human within.

Cursing under my breath, I struggled to get out as best I could. It was futile however, as the grip of this beast could have squashed a mountain. Looking down, I saw my own forces staring in disbelief and fear. I was the best warrior among them, and they knew this. If I were to be defeated so easily, what chance would they stand?

"Mortal," Rhelnix spoke, the fumes of its breath singing my body, "You have grown weak. Powerless, you now are. This body you have chosen to inhabit is a hundredfold weaker than your previous. A grave mistake on your part."

I realized it then. The seer had told me to do this thing, in inhabiting this body, and I had followed her words to the letter. Yet here I was, in a far weaker body still, losing to the dragon. What purpose could she have had in mind? I knew then that it was not a part of her grand scheme of things and that she was against me as well as the other gods.

"I was lied to." I said aloud, my mind crushed by the knoledge that I had been tricked so long ago. I let my body of a god die, just so that I would get this chance. Now here I was, trapped within a weakling and being crushed by my enemy. The price one pays for selling his soul to the devil, I guess.

"You wished to fight me, and I have given you this wish. I know now that you are too weak to pose a threat, and as such I have wasted my time." Rhelnex flicked his hand, and I felt my body hit a building at the speed of a train. Blackness.

* * *

And a strange thing happened then. With a great uproar, each and every pokemon there charged Rhelnix. From Lance's Dragonite to Ash's Pikachu, Blastoise and Hitmonchan to Onix and Diglett. They all fell towards the dragon, mad intent in their eyes. Rhelnix took to the air, and began his fight against the creatures. The skies were afire with blasts and projectiles, thousands of pokemon against just one dragon. Yet the beast held his own.

Thunder bolts, fire blasts, ice beams, rocks, and everything in between was hurtling towards Rhelnix. There was a magic barrier around him, so most of these attacks just bounced off. And those that did hit were too weak to do any damage when they got there.

And the dragon was afire with attacks of his own. He'd swoop down and slash at a handful of pokemon, ere taking to the sky and letting lose a torrent of flame. He'd whip with his tail and blow gusts with his wings. A truly amazing battle, if one could afford to just watch unbiased.

But that was not the case. A thanks was given to God above for letting the distraction happen, for the humans had their hands full with the other half of the Clan. They had charged, waisting no time in attacking the few surviving humans. They met the horde with the power of desperation, a strong tool if costly.

Armas was their leader, and he headed the force of men. Merely five hundreds were left alive, against the outpouring of a fresh three thousand of the Clan. Yet the lines held firm, and did not break. The mighty Bruno, exhausted from his efforts, poured his last remaining strength into his attack and took fourty heads ere he fell...never to again rise.

In fact the Elite Four, gym leaders and other heads of the charge were all that was holding the force together. The foot soldiers were scared and beaten, their very souls strained to the breaking point from this madness. Yet they fought to protect all they knew and loved, and their hearts did not falter.

As if a wave, the horde of the Clan crashed into the defense, which chipped away like a castle of sand in the surf. One by one, the numbers of the side of good fell, and far too few of the Clan were dieing to compensate. The men rallied to Armas, he being the greatest fighter there and his being the strength of will from which all drew their strength.

Rhelnix circled above, pursued by flying pokemon shooting blasts at his bulk. The pokemon on the ground shot at him as well, giving their all for the cause. Once, when the dragon landed, fifty mighty Machamp leapt atop his mass, pinning him to the ground for all to take their shots. The three hundred Gyrados in attendance combined their powers into a single hyper beam, the force of which shredded buildings in its wake. This took off but a few scales.

Pidgeot and Fearow flitted about Rhelnix, slicing at him with razor winds and sky attacks until their wings and bodies were so beaten they could no longer fight. Every pokemon type was there, and they all did their best to bring down the beast. Even the mightiest of mythical pokemon however, Dragonite, Salamence, Metagross to name a few, could do little damage against the might of the god.

And the humans were faring similarly. Half of the Clan they had taken out, yet their own numbers waned terribly. There were no mounts left alive, they being all killed by the sheer numbers of enemies. The forces of good were but an island, surrounded by a sea of evil. Something had to give, and soon.

And it happened, that in the time of need most dire to the humans, the skies parted, blasting the earth with brilliant white light. Nine figures could be seen, decending from the heavens. Weather they were to join the fray or not, no one knew. The Clan stopped their attacks and stood in fear of this new appearance. The humans turned their heads towards the skies, hoping these new comers were for their side.

And Rhelnix quit his fight with the pokemon to rise into the sky and meet them. The pokemon gathered on the ground, watching the spectacle. As the brilliance of the light fell away, the identities of these creatures were known. Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Suicune, Entei, Raikou. The pokemon of legend had come. And indeed, their radiance held the brilliance of a thousand suns, though one could look upon them and no harm come of his sight.

"God of War, why do you do this?" Celebi spoke, her crystal voice cleansing the hearts of the humans with its purity.

"I kill because I wish it. It is none of your buisness, goddess of Peace." The power of Rhelnix's voice seemed dull in comparison with the light of Celebi's. Nonetheless, all knew him for what he was; unbeatable.

"It is my buisness to protect the lives of the innocent. And the people here have not asked for such a disaster as you have brought down upon them." Celebi stared straight into the face of the dragon, though a very few others could do such a thing and retain their sanity.

"Fool! You too shall feel the bite of my power!" with this, Rhelnix flew higher into the sky and proceeded to power up a blast of fire. Celebi moved not, though the other legendary pokemon gathered around her in the form of a shield. The fire beam was released, yet ere it could reach the cluster of pokemon, something intercepted it.

Smoke filled the site of the impact, which impared recognition of whoever had stopped the blast. Whatever it was, it had an aura which glowed red, and a power that could be felt for miles. As a gust of wind picked up and blew away the smoke, the hinderance of Rhelinx's attack was known. It was Fira.

* * *

It had all been made clear to me. As if within a haze of barely-concious life, I had watched the forces of good take on those of evil. All the while I cursed my own weakness, and this body that I had entered due to a lie. I witnessed the last stand of the humans against the Clan, and the attack of the pokemon against Rhelnix. Yet most astonishing was the emergance of the legendary beasts of Power. And I felt the presence of a tenth, one whom I had known for so long, as his body had been my vessel. He did not show himself, though he spoke with me via the paths of our minds.

All was made clear, as he told me that he was now here to reclaim my spirit, and our powers would become one. Before, ere I transferred into the human, my powers had slept, awaiting the arrival of the One whom I was to take. Yet now that I was awake and conscious, our combined powers would be many times greater than when I was inhabiting Ash. Yes, the dead body of the boy could remain here. I was going to meet true power. I felt foolish for doubting the seer, as now I knew it would be my hour to sieze true power and throw down my foe.

* * *

"It is far from over between us, dragon." Fira said, his voice combined with that of Emach's. He floated in the sky, his power fluxuating about him.

"Ah, Emach. I know your power signature. The pieces are stacked against me, it would seem. Though I care not, I am the god of War, after all." Rhelnix used his massive speed to jet past Fira and appear behind him. Fira barely had time to counter a slash of Rhelnix's claws aimed at his back.

Yet the new Fira was no pushover. With the powers of Emach and the might of the pokemon, he was one to be feared. And with speed to match that of the dragon's, Fira flew to meet his foe. Blow after blow, they were equal. The might of the dragon had met its match in a fallen god and a pokemon.

Those below watched in awe, having no idea what was going on. They knew the sight of Fira, and knew he was on the side of humanity, though they had no knoledge as to his re-joining with Emach. All they could do was cross their fingers and watch. They did have time to treat each others wounds however, for the Clan had not moved an inch since the arrival of the legendary pokemon.

Above, the two superpowers duked it out. Fira would throw a fire blast, to be frozen in midair by a glare from Rhelnix, and the dragon would retaliate with a lash of his tail. Giving and taking was the game, and they played it for what it was; the fate of the earth. The very earth shook with the force of their collisions, and the waves of energy coming off of a mid-air meeting knocked those on the ground off their feet.

They took their fight through buildings and down streets, blasting and hitting. Saffron City was a heap of rubble now, barely to be known for the city it used to be. And yet they persisted, starting now to chip around the edges, though never giving an inch. The momets were as if slowed to an unbearable crawl, as the skies were filled with the blasts and waves of power coming from the combatants.

Armas lead a party of people to search for the body of Ash, be it under control of Emach or not. They found it under a pile of rubble, badly damaged. Indeed his right arm was broken, three ribs shattered, both legs crushed, and there was no pulse. The body of Ash was dead.

* * *

"Your powers have improved. I am impressed," Rhelnix addressed Fira, as they squared off for another round. Both had sustained heavy damage, Rhelnix missing quite a few scales, a portion of flesh from his flank, three claws, six teeth, and some pretty tattered wings. Fira was no better. His entire left arm was useless now, he was winded and disorented, and with every blow he landed, it seemed Rhelnix gained that much more strength.

"You are mighty as well," Fira said, "This has to be the best fight I have ever had. When I kill you, I will burn your body with honour, be you my enemy even as it is."

"Powerful words, for one who has lost much of his strength. What say we finish this?" he flew back and prepared for another charge. Fira followed suit, gathering his remaining energy for some more fighting.

* * *

"How much longer can they keep this up?" Lance asked Armas, who was still trying to revive Ash.

"I do not know, but it will not be long. Their powers are faltering. It is amazing that Fira would have such great strength. I did not take him to be of such power." Armas glanced towards the fight, and witnessed them squaring off.

"Indeed, though I hope he can pull through for us." Lance said.

"Yes. That is about all we can do at this point: hope."

* * *

With a blast that erupted with fire, Rhelnix send Fira through the heart of Saffron City's wreakage. The pokemon's limp form rocketed through hulls of buildings and chunks of upturned highway, beating and breaking what power was left within him. When his body stopped, he was upside a building, bleeding profusely from many wounds, and phasing in and out of awareness.

"It seems I have won this little scrap." Rhelnix said, hovering over Fira's body. The pokemon did not respond, "Of course, nothing else could have been expected. Now I will finish you." the dragon flew higher into the sky and began to power up an energy beam.

Yet it was not to be, as a bolt of lighting from below broke his concentration. It was Pikachu, along with the other pokemon. They had gathered together again and were ready to defend their fellow creature. Indeed, the legendary beasts descended to their level and joined the mass.

"So you all are ready for more. It seems I am just too busy to please everyone." Rhelnix turned his focus from Fira to the pokemon. He proceeded to power his beam, though now it was directed at the mass of pocket monsters. Yet a strange thing happened then. The pokemon began to power a beam of their own, including the legendary pokemon. It took the form of a ball of energy, in the front of them all, and each there added their power. Fire, water, grass, ice, lightning, earth, rock, shadow, ghost, dragon, steel, poison, flying, and psychic. Those who had not the ability to form an energy beam placed their strength into a connection with the minds of the psychics there. With their added mind strength, the psychic pokemon could put even more into the ball.

The power of the ball tripled when the legendary beasts put their two cents in. Lugia shot into it an aeroblast, Ho-oh a sacred flame, the legendary birds and beasts the greatest power of their own elements they could muster, and Celebi blessed the party with a shield of energy.

Simultaneously, Rhelnix and the pokemon released their beams. Of equal size they were, yet one was fueled by the sheer power of a god, and the other of the hope of the earth. The beams met in midair, and the resulting shockwave blasted the ground as clean as glass. As the two sources of the warring waves poured more and more energy into the fight, the sky blackened and the wind begnan to blow. All there knew that this was it, for good or ill, this blast would determine the fate of the world.

And neither of the combatants wished to give in. With the power of hate and greed, Rhelnix spat every breath of his being into the beam, giving it all he had for the victory of his desires. And the pokemon gave their all as well, each and every one straining their limits and going even beyond those. Theirs was the power of hope and the will to keep the earth that they knew and loved. For surely if Rhelnix were to rule, his would be a reign of terror and malice the likes of which had never been seen.

The energy of the two beams pulsed in waves and with each one the earth trembled. The humans turned in awe as the Clan began to melt, their bodies no doubt being sacraficed to fuel Rhelnix's growing need for a source of energy. And the pokemon too were finding it hard to keep fire in their engine. It became visible, as their beam lost some of its force, and the dragon's encroached upon them. More and more it inched back, the horrible power of Rhelnix gaining ground on the pokemon as they tired of the struggle.

"Armas, we must do something." Lance said, as they all watched the scene unfold before them.

"What can we do? Our power is no match for that of the dragon." Armas said, his face sweating with disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Though surely we can do something!" Lance pleaded, fear mounting in his young eyes. The others were watching as well, shock and fear long fallen away into a state of stillness, waiting.

"The boy is right," Giovanni said, stepping forth, "we must try. Even if we cannot defeat the beast, we must try. And even if we fall, the generations after us will look upon our memories with reverance and honour. Isn't that worth it, if nothing is?"

Armas met the eyes of the leader of Team Rocket and held his gaze in thought, "Truly, my friend," He spoke, "your fortitude is that of a King, not of a leader of bandits. Today, we will meet the dragon." And the remaining hundred men gathered around the banner of Armas, which was tattered and stained from the battles, and with the sounding of mighty horns, they ran to meet the beast.

And the clash of that army against the flank of Rhelnix has ever since been the subject of songs and tales of bravery and heroism, never again to be matched. Rhelnix's distraction caused by their attack gave the pokemon a chance to redouble their efforts and send a final wave of energy through their beam. This wave ripped through that of Rhelnix and struck the dragon full force.

A blast of white light and an agonizing scream split the air as the god of War was destoryed. The carcass of the dragon raised into the sky and shrivelled up into nothingness, the spirit of the god within departing to the purgatory of evil. A shockwave of an aftermath blasted away the humans and pokemon, cleansing the world of the remnants of Rhelnix.

* * *

Only a handful of humans and pokemon survived the battle. Those left alive gathered and tried to recover their strength. On orders from Celebi, the body of Fira and that of Ash were brought before him. Only a sliver of life did Fira have, and the body of Ash was dead. All watched in wonder, hoping something could be done for them. Both had saved the world either now or in the past, and both deserved the best of care.

Celebi looked to Fira first, for he yet lived. Placing a hand on his chest, Celebi called the pokemon from the darkness, "Wake, Fira. Claim the life that you have."

Fira's body twitched, strength beginning to flow into it again. His eyes shot open, though they were not those of weariness. Earnest was in his gaze, "No. Do not...let it...be so." He struggled, finding words difficult in his condition. Instead, his arm raised and rested on Celebi, transferring his mind into that of the little goddess. With a start, she focused intently upon Fira.

"You are sure of this?" She asked, staring at him. With a nod of his head, Fira fell back into sleep. Celebi then proceeded to move over the body of Ash. From her body, a silver light moved into Ash, and lifted his body from the ground. And with her other hand, she touched Fira. Flowing through her body, the red aura of Fira mingled with the silver of Ash, and in a few moments, he was lowered to the ground again. Celebi raised a hand over Ash's forehead and spoke, "By the sacrafice of Fira has your captive soul been returned. Rise now, hero of earth, and sleep no more."

And verily, Ash's eyes opened and his heart began to pump again. Breath flowed through his being and he knew life once more. With a jolt, he rose from the ground and stared around him. Faces there were, both human and pokemon. He saw Armas and Brock, Gary and Koga. The legendary pokemon he knew, yet he was searching for one in particular. "Where's Pikachu?"


	18. Resolution pt1

A Trifle, A Trouble -- 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked, scanning the assembled.

Familiar faces were there, as well as strangers. He was aware, perhaps through some power of Fira's, of what had transpired. He knew of Emach, the battle, his death. He knew that Fira had sacrificed his own life for him to live. Tears began to flow at the thought of this, love for his short-lived friend aching now as a wound.

"Has anybody seen Pikachu?" He asked again, standing now despite his aches. All assembled were silent, waiting respectfully. Most of the humans knew of the boy's attachment with his companion, and those that didn't were respectful nonetheless.

Soon, a murmur passed through the crowd of Pokemon, as a figure strode through their ranks. Passing by a cluster of Nidoking, the person could be seen. It was Brock, and in his arms he bore a yellow mass. It was undoubtedly Ash's Pikachu. The little rodent was twice the size of a normal Pikachu, not to mention the scars.

Upon seeing his friends, Ash bounded into a run towards them. Pikachu wasn't moving, and he had a bad feeling. When he reached them, he could see tears in Brock's eyes. The man handed Ash his Pokemon reverently, and hung his head.

He was dead. A large gash ran from his midsection to the base of his right ear, the delivery of which had taken his life. There were spots of his yellow hair that had been singed to the skin, leaving black scarring in its stead, and nearly all the rest was soaked in blood.

"No…Pikachu. Please, no." Ash stared in disbelief at the corpse in his arms. His best friend, companion for years, lay dead. Slowly, he sank to the ground, too shocked to cry as yet. But the tears did come. The agonizing grief, the pain of loss, the despair of hopeless catastrophe racked the young trainer's body in wave after wave of torment.

He didn't care that he was in the presence of the most respected Pokemon trainers in the land, or that the most legendary Pokemon themselves were present. All he knew was that his friend was dead. He wanted so badly to blame someone, to hate somebody for this. But all he could come back to was himself.

"If you hadn't met me…" He said repeatedly through his sobs, remembering his first meeting with the little mouse. He had been so excited to get a Pokemon, any Pokemon. Pikachu had been perfect, unique. The little electric type hadn't liked him at first, being too hardheaded to accept the fact that he had a trainer.

Ash kept coming back to that in his grief. "If you hadn't met me…" Everything would have been fine. Pikachu would still be alive now, and this wouldn't be happening. He felt a hand on his shoulder; comforting, but nowhere near enough. It didn't bring Pikachu back.

"Ash, listen to me." It was Brock. Perhaps his second best friend here, and another longtime companion. He wanted to console him, to talk sense into him and get him to calm down. But he didn't want to calm down. Couldn't they understand? All he wanted to do was cry, to grieve.

But then someone else was there. An aura of calm slowly began to descend upon Ash, and he realized Celebi was present. He was grateful, his uncontrollable pain calming to manageable levels in the wake of the Pokemon's power. He managed to look up, vision blurry and stinging from the tears. He was lightheaded, a side effect of massive amounts of heaving, so all of this seemed faintly like a bad dream.

"Ash, I understand your pain." Celebi said, her soothing voice crystal clear, "Know that I grieve with you, as does everyone here. But know also that Pikachu is not the only casualty of this war. Many have given their lives, both human and Pokemon alike. Neither your friend, or anyone else, died in vain today. They will all be remembered for their sacrifice. Without their help, none of us would be here now." Her words, though soft, carried to everyone present.

Tears flowed freely among the survivors. They were victorious, though they bought the victory with a terrible price. So many were dead, so much was destroyed. Could things ever go back to the way they were? Even many years from now, when the cities were rebuilt, and the homes restored, could everyone's lives be normal again? That thought was too much to bear at present for most, so weary with grief and exertion they were.

It took a long time for everyone to settle down. The majority of the people there weren't warriors or soldiers, and had never been a part of something so terrible. There was so much to be done, but none knew were to begin.

After sufficient time was given to adjust, the military leaders began to organize the people once again. Lt. Surge and Giovanni formed parties to look for survivors, gather the fallen, gather the enemies, and prepare the pyres for the honored dead.

A few trainers refused to burn their Pokemon, and a few people refused to burn the bodies of friends and family that fallen. Those individuals went to work preparing graves for their dead.

Ash was among them. He hated the idea of seeing Pikachu or Fira's bodies go up in flames, viewing a burial in the earth far more civil and peaceful. He didn't blame the others though, their customs or the sheer efficiency of the procedure being logical.

So he dug, releasing his frustration on his work, and trying to forget everything but the hole. Though having been brought back to life, he was still beaten and in pain. His bones were mended, and he was whole, but that was the extent of it.

He knew that everyone had lost someone in this battle, and that his grief was shared throughout the city. It didn't make it any easier, though. Every time he looked up and saw a Pokemon going about in work, he thought of this own friends, who would never move again. And every reminder of the painful truth sent him into sobbing convulsions.

Brock was alongside him, digging a hole for his beloved Vulpix. Gary was on his other side, digging for his Pidgeot. The three of them didn't speak amongst themselves, none feeling like talking or being talked to. Most everyone shared that thought, which in turn left the ruins of Saffron City very quiet.

It took three full days to finish the immediate work in the city. The dead had been buried or burned, both friend and foe alike. The rubble of the city had been thoroughly searched for survivors. The general shock of it all was starting to wear away, much to the relief of everyone.

Ash was very silent. He had exhausted his reservoir of tears, falling now into a solitary, efficient state of being. He did his share of the work without complaint, or vocalization of any kind. The pain that burned for his loss had turned inward now, leaving its mark on his soul day by day.

Armas tried to talk with him, to comfort him, but it failed. Ash was never rude to anyone, but never offered more than the necessary responses to questions, never talked idly just for conversation. A lot of people were left as such, having sustained losses more severe than others, or being unable to cope with the happenings.

When the work was finally completed, the dead laid to rest, the survivors found, and the wounded treated, the remnants of the army began to go their separate ways. The crisis was over, and the Elite Four released the militia from their contract. Those from Saffron stuck around of course, wanting to begin rebuilding as soon as possible. The people from other cities went home.

The crew from Pallet Town was wanting to return home too, everyone wanting to see their respective family. Ash couldn't wait to see Misty and his mother. That was perhaps the only light in him now. If not for them, he probably would have lost what little sanity he had left.

So early on a cool morning, they departed. Traveling on foot, for the Rapidash had all fallen, they looked the picture of a battle-weary team. The Elite Four traveled with them, going as far as Viridian, where they would then depart for the Plateau.

The going was slow and painful, wounds both mental and physical imprinted on the proceeding. Armas grieved for Ash and his friends, having personally lost nothing and gained a victory over the darkness. He felt their pain, though, despite his own elation.

But the truth of the victory was not wasted on grief. Everyone knew what had happened. They were happy along with their sorrow, it was a strange and aggravating feeling. And Ash was not blind to their victory. He felt a great sense of pride and joy in the accomplishments of the regular, mortal citizens of the world, for they had stayed the beast of darkness. His happiness was on the inside, however, buried deep. His pain was the dominant feeling, grief the ruler of this thoughts.

There wasn't a step he'd take that he didn't think of Pikachu, reminded of their years of travel together, the trials and tribulation. His shoulder felt empty, where the little rodent used to perch. He wanted to look down and see him walking in step by his side, the two of them a team in confidence. No more tears fell, he was emptied of them. But that sickening ache in his stomach was there, hitting him like a hammer of memory.

Pallet town was buzzing with excitement. Those left behind had gotten word of the victory, and knew the warriors were coming home soon. There was joy and hope, mingled with fear and anxiety. Nobody knew what to expect, who was coming home, or in what condition.

Misty, Laura, and Delia had occupied their time by sorting out the mess of the storm. The town was in shambles, buildings ruined, landscape destroyed. They absolutely refused to think dark thoughts involving their boys, and made sure none came by working as hard as they could the entire time they were gone.

When the news came of the victory, their hearts leapt, along with everyone else's. And along with everyone else, the gnawing worry set in. Initial joy subsided, then came the questions. Who wasn't coming home? There was no doubt that at least a few people of the town would never see their loved ones again, but whose would it be?

And late one evening, as the sun was falling behind the trees in a splash of burnt orange, they heard the trumpets. Everyone knew who it was, and they ran to greet them at the entrance of town. In the murky twilight, they could just make out the silhouettes of a handful of men walking up the path. A great flag, one of them bore, and it seemed to radiate a soft white glow all its own.

In the light cast from the banner, the visages of the returning warriors looked like ghosts, tall and proud, yet weary and burdened by their hardship. The trumpet called again, a single note, ringing through the trees. As they approached, the townsfolk eagerly searched their ranks. It was difficult to make out individuals, but they tried with everything they had, hoping against hope.

The returning force was many times smaller than those who had set out, an obvious admission to the horrid truth everyone had feared. Misty and Laura, along with Delia, James, and Professor Oak were at the front of the assembled group. They scanned the approaching figures as eagerly as everyone else, all hoping, none daring to hope.

I saw her at once. Just as soon as we were close enough to make them out, I recognized her. Fire-red hair, and the aqua eyes that held my soul. My mother stood next to her, and on the other side Laura and James. They could all rest easy, their boys were home.

But so many more weren't. There were scores of people gathered, each of them looking for individuals among the few dozen of us who were returning. I felt horrible for them already, knowing what they must be feeling. I was there, in the battle, knowing life and death when it came and went. But to be stuck outside, left with nothing but the questions and worry must be far worse.

I watched the faces of the people change. Some found who they were searching for, and the joy in their eyes was lit like fire. But most of them did not find their mark, did not see the face of their husband or son coming home, and I watched as the hope-flame in their eyes dwindled and died.

But then she was in my arms, and I forgot the rest of the world. Her beautiful scent filled my nostrils as I clasped her soft, tender body to my chest. I felt her own embrace, squeezing me as tight as she could, tears of joy streaming from her eyes. I buried my face in her hair, and closed my eyes in the release of being home.


End file.
